No Use Crying Over a Missing Love
by Polish-Princess
Summary: Sequel to Remember Everything: Cammie ran away, and the Gang's out to find her, but their not not the only one's. Will they find her in time? Or will Cammie have to face a threat she thought she'd escaped alone? And what about a secret mission, that's far from anything Cammie ever thought she'd have to do... Rated T because I don't know where this is going! Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, So this is a sequel to Remember Everything, so if you haven't read it I suggest you do before diving into this fanfic!_  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series or any characters you recognize from the series! This disclaimer goes for the whole fanfic, if I don't own it now, sadly I wont in a few months either._**

**_Soooo, anyway enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**No Use Crying Over a Missing Love….**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bex POV:**

I fiddled with the hem of my skirt as Grant wrapped his arm around my shoulders at yet another of our little pity parties that everyone but Zach attended. He still spent most of his time in the hospital wing of the mansion, he was still pretty beat up from our mission, but weren't we all?

And just when we thought it couldn't get any worse, Riley burst through the doors of the senior commons were, Macey, Liam, Liz, Jonas, Grant and I sat around just sorta staring at eachother between ideas of how we could break out an find Cammie, something we had asked permission for multiple times, but every idea had been shot down by Cammie's mother, headmistress Morgan. Now we were kept under lock and key because everyone knew that if we got the chance, we would go anyway.

"He's gone." Riley said, his words rushed as he breathed heavily as if he had run here,

"Who?" I asked, but I already knew,

"Zach."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Grant asked standing up, since the mission he'd become more mature, and rarely acted like a child anymore. He was serious, and I sorta missed the old, fun Grant.

"I mean he's gone, missing, not here!" Riley panted, throwing his hands in the air,

"Well, where'd he go?" Liam asked, helping Macey to her feet as everyone made their way towards the doors.

"I don't know! If I knew we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Maybe to get a snack?" Grant suggested, well at least he was acting more mature _most_ of the time.

"I think we all know the answer." I said, and they nodded as I stated the obvious; "To find Cammie."

**1 Week Later…**

**Cammie POV:**

I twirled the bottle around in my hands, throwing and catching as a whirlwind of colors passed my eyes. I could hear the people laughing and hooting as each one flew through the air.

"London! Stop showing off and pour the man's drink!" yelled a laughing voice from behind me.

London, that was my name, I was 22 and moved here from some small town in Colorado that nobody cared enough to remember the name, or at least that's what they thought. When actually London was just someone I made up to hide who I really am, Cameron Morgan. Gallagher Girl. Spy.

I did what I was told, laughing as I slid the glass down the bar before turning to the voice, who was still laughing behind me,

"You're no fun!" I yelled over the noise to the tall blonde leaning against the bar behind me,

"Whatever, I'm the funniest person you've ever met!" turning away for a moment to throw a bottle in the air a couple times before spinning it around her hands and pouring another drink.

I walked over to her as she scanned the bar, a mischievous smile on her lips,

"How 'bout that one?" she asked elbowing me in the ribs and nodding towards a handsome blonde guy, probably around 21 since he looked way too young to be sitting at the bar surrounded by a group of his equally young friends. Handsome and athletic looking from the muscular build of his shoulders, but the little voice in the back of my head just had to throw in that he was still not even close to being as strong or handsome as Zach. Just sayin.

"Nope." I answered, and she threw up her hands in an exasperated sigh,

"You are so picky!" she said, glancing back at the blonde guy, "What is you type then?"

A cocky spy with an annoying smirk, is what I wanted to say, but what actually came out of my mouth was,

"Not him. Sorry Bianca." I shrugged walking away; she followed closely behind checking the clock on the wall. Ever since I showed up here, in Vegas she'd been trying to hook me up with random guys, but so far she hadn't had any luck, and she wasn't going to either.

"We're done in three… two… one…" and right on cue the number on the clock changed flashing a bright 12:00 as we slipped through the back door.

We hopped into Bianca's car, a purple Charger she had gotten as a present from her parents before moving out of the house. She started the car and started driving as I pressed my palms into my eyes as my head throbbed with another headache from thinking too much about the life I had left behind.

"Another headache?" Bianca asked, already reaching across the car to route through the glove compartment. I shooed her hands away,

"I'm fine, and the last thing we need is for you to crash the car looking for some pills." I said, leaning back in my seat as we pulled up to the apartment building just as my headache started to fade.

We walked inside, giggling and saying silly meaningless things about Bianca's ability to multitask. Bianca unlocked the door and we walked in and slipped off our shoes,

"I'm beat, see ya in the morning." She said, disappearing into her room as I walked into the small bathroom we shared, I pushed aside the waste basket revealing a panel in the wall, that if you pushed just right opened up to reveal a little hole in the wall. I took one last look in the mirror at the long black waves that cascaded down my back before gently removing the wig from my head.

I grabbed my brush from the compartment, and brushed out my hair, my real hair that flowed light and smooth down my back before gathering it into a ponytail, stashing the wig in the wall and moving the waste basket back in front of it before slipping out the door and into my room.

Until I moved in it was Bianca's storage/guest room for when her parents came to town. So basically, it was an empty room with an air mattress slapped down in the middle of it. Some blankets lay in a crumpled heap in the middle of the mattress just as they had for the last couple of weeks that I'd been here.

I pulled a hoodie and a pair of soffee shorts out of my bag of belongings I'd acquired since I ran away, most of the clothes where black because of the dress code at the club Bianca and I worked at, a job pouring drinks for all of the tourist that had spent their paychecks on hitting the nightclubs and slot machines in Vegas. She had gotten me the job when I showed up in town, it was a long and crazy story but throughout the course of two days we were roommates, co-workers, and best friends. How I got here, I don't really know, I just sorta went where I wanted too, hitching rides with complete strangers until I ran into Bianca.

I slid open the window beside the make-shift bed and balanced on the ledge looking out into the night. Our apartment was on the second story of the building so I dropped from the window landing on the dead patch of grass below before taking off, running down the sidewalk as quietly as possible. I jumped, flipping in the air and snapping my leg out for a kick just as I would in P&E class before continuing down the dark streets.

Finally I reached my destination, an abandoned building with a rusted fire escape barely hanging on the back. I jumped, grabbing the lowest rung of the broken ladder and pulling myself up onto the first platform before continuing to climb I ran jumped and climbed until my feet hit the pavement again on my way back to the apartment.

I ran flipping and twisting in the air as I went, until I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I stopped and the shadow froze too, a black silhouette against the small sliver of light the moon provided. It whispered something, so low I couldn't tell what, but I ran.

And nothing followed me.

I climbed the wall of our building, using the worn and broken away bricks as footholds (not to mention a few I made myself) I slid through my still open window, closed it behind me and crept into the bathroom to grab the wig before sliding under the rumpled sheets of my bed, but I just couldn't get that silhouette out of my head.

* * *

**There ya go! **

**It took longer than I thought it would to get this up, I've been very busy lately and unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to update for about three weeks because I'll be out of town. **

**But what did ya think?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Bex POV:**

"Tonight's the night." Liz whispered as we all gathered in our dorm room, I was perched at the edge of Cammie's bed, which was still unmade, with one of her skirts (the one with the stain on the butt) throw in a heap next to her pillow.

"For what?" I asked, confused as she strode across the room and started to dig through the closet,

"We're sneaking out." She said, pulling out nine backpacks, "To find Cammie and Zach." She added as everyone stared at her in disbelief, Liz was usually the one saying that we should probably stay home and cheer other operatives on from the sidelines, not the one who coordinates an escape from school, I mean we had a test tomorrow! How un-Liz like is it to miss a test? Very.

She threw a bag to each person in the room, Riley, Liam, Macey, Jonas, Bex, Grant and I, but still had two left, not counting hers.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Liam asked routing through his bag pulling out one of his shirts that he wore to P&E all the time.

"During one of my classes today I asked if I could go to the library for that test tomorrow, then I broke into your room packed your bags, and then came to our room to get our bags." She answered completely un-fazed by how un-Liz like she was acting, I mean how often does Liz skip class? Never!

"You broke into our room?" Grant asked, running his fingers through his hair as her slung his bag over his shoulder, "How?"

"I might be destined for a life behind a desk somewhere," she started a mischievous smile spreading across her lips, "But I'm still a Gallagher Girl."

"Okay, but who's the last two bags for?" I asked still staring at the two packs she held in either hand,

"Well, the world is a big place, so I called in a couple friends." She said glancing towards the window, and right on cue in slipped Callie and Troy,

"Let's go, I've got a stolen Porsche waiting to go, and a handful of cops that I'm sure aren't getting any farther away."

**Cammie POV:**

"Please? It looks awesome!" Bianca whined gesturing to the little black dress I wore,

"No absolutely not." I said looking at my legs, which by the way, you could see way too much of.

"Ugh, whatever I'll get you to wear it eventually."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will." She murmured raking a brush through her long blonde waves,

"Over my dead body," I mumbled, walking over to the mirror to apply a coat of mascara, (Macey would be so proud!) before going to change into something with less legs and more fabric.

**xXxXxXx**

"Ugh! Why do I wear these?" Bianca moaned, glaring at her heels that she insisted she always wears,

"Because you said they made your legs look smokin'" I answered, "Though I don't know why you have to look so good at work," I added as she stood up to take another drink order.

I poured a shot before sliding it down the bar to a group of girls who kept yelling about their friends 21st birthday and randomly singing lines from Happy Birthday, and Call Me Maybe. One of them stood up, falling on her butt instantly as her friends cackled from the bar stools. I sat back to watch as they stumbled over each other trying to help her up.

"This is my favorite part of the job," Bianca whispered as she came to stand by me,

"What?"

"Watching people make a fool of themselves because their drunk." She said laughing as one of the girls from the group we were still watching tried to stand up in her dangerously high heels using the edge of the bar, "That and the hot guys, speaking of which how about that one?" she looked over her shoulder, but I didn't even bother looking.

"I bet you he'd drop the blonde that's flirting with him to talk to either of us." She said, still staring at the guy she was talking about,

"Then go talk to him." I said, not really interested in the conversation anymore.

"You do it."

"Nope."

"He's looking at you." She giggled, and I immediately glanced over my shoulder.

The first thing I noticed were the green eyes.

Then the dark tousled hair.

Then the cocky smirk.

* * *

**Ahhhh! Well, whoever could that be?**

**I know I said I wouldn't be able to update for a while but I managed to get this one in! Yay!**

**Soo, I'm pretty sure this is the last one before I leave for a couple weeks..**

**Sooo,**

_**Please Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Bex POV:**

"You stole a car?" Liz squeaked, her eyes so wide I thought they were going to pop out of her head,

"Well two actually," Troy said casually, leaning against the window frame, a sly grin stretched across his face, "There was no way all of us could possibly fit into one." He added, walking across the room to grab his bag from a still stunned Liz.

"Well let's get going, we're gonna need all the time we can get to catch the chameleon." Riley said walking towards the window where Callie was fiddling with the rope they had used to sneak into the mansion.

Callie hung one foot out the window as she tried to get a god grip on the rope,

"What are you doing?" I asked still standing on the other side of the room, away from the group crowed at the window,

"Leaving," Callie said gesturing out the window,

"Why are you going that way?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes I do actually."

"Like what?"

"The door," I rolled my eyes and turned the handle before stepping out into the empty corridor. I heard the soft steps as they followed mumbling about how nobody else thought this through.

"We can't just waltz out the front gate," Liz whispered in my ear as we crept through the silent hall of Gallagher,

"If you want to catch Cammie, you're gonna have to think like her too." I said before slipping into a secret passage Cammie had showed me once, they followed close behind as I pushed through the cobwebs and finally out into the lush grass of the academy.

"Let's go catch a chameleon."

**Cammie POV:**

One word echoed in my mind.

Run.

But where? I stood there, frozen. Locked beneath the gaze of the startlingly green eyes that I would recognize anywhere.

Run.

I was being pulled in two different directions as part of my mind screamed to start in the opposite direction but the other urged me to run towards him, to my old life.

"London?" I bolted, weaving through the thick crowd towards the back where I slipped into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I looked in the mirror trying to convince myself of one thing, he didn't see me. He didn't see Cameron Morgan. He didn't find a Gallagher Girl. He didn't catch the chameleon.

Most importantly I tried to tell myself that he wasn't here.

Zach Goode wasn't here.

But one thing about being a teenage spy is you know how to spot a lie, and as I stared at myself in the mirror I knew I was lying to myself.

"London?" I heard from the other side of the door as Bianca banged on the wall, "Let me in!" she said finally and the banging on the door stopped. I took a deep, shaky breath as I crossed the small room to the door and unlocked it. Bianca came flying in, closing the door behind her,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well." I said, walking back towards the door,

"Okay, go home and I'll call Courtney and ask her to come in early and I'll just hitch a ride home with her." Bianca said, pulling out her phone and pushing me out the door.

I was about to argue but then decided against it, right now getting home sounded really good.

I grabbed my bag and looked up to the spot where Zach had been sitting not long ago, the spot was empty and I couldn't help but feel like I had just imagined him.

I shook my head, and started towards the door that Bianca and I always used. I opened the door and stepped outside, taking a second to let the soft cool wind sweep across my face, until I heard someone behind me,

"Cammie?"

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short and I've been gone for a long time...**

**But I have a really good excuse! I was gone playing softball, in the world series so that was really cool but it's a really big tournament and takes alot of time soo I've been gone for twenty one days...**

**And I just really thought this was a good place to end the chapter... :)**

**Anyways, I wonder who could possibly be talking to Cammie? what do you think?**

**And I wonder how Zach found the club she's working at? hmmm..**

**Well, as always,**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Bex POV:**

I pressed my forehead against the cool glass of the window as we sped along to who-knows-where at an outrageous speed. Apparently Liz had a couple theories about where Cammie had disappeared to, and where we might find Zach. How we were getting there, well between Macey, Callie and Troy's wealthy parents they had all pulled up a large amount of cash that they promised would go unnoticed.

"We'll find them." Grant said, still gripping the steering wheel tightly,

"Yeah, I know." I said, still staring out at the dark sky, "But will we find them first?"

**Liz POV:**

A hundred different scenarios of how we could get caught ran through my head as I sat wedged between Jonas and Riley in the back seat,

"So, I take it Zach's gone too?" Callie asked turning around in her seat to look at us,

"How'd you guess?" Riley asked rolling his eyes,

"Well as much as I'm sure he dislikes you and Troy, I'm sure he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to find Cammie, unless he already set out on his own to do that." She said, shrugging in a way that made the whole thing seem easy.

"Yeah," Jonas said, talking for the first time since we got into the car, "Cammie isn't the only one we're hoping to find."

"If you find one you'll find the other." Troy said, never taking his eyes off the road,

"How do you know?" I asked,

"I just know."

**Cammie POV:**

I took off running immediately, silently cursing Bianca for convincing me to wear a pair of black pumps, honestly I'm surprised I was even running in them. I turned the corner and quickly kicked them off before continuing down the street at a slightly slower pace, I just kept going, just walking, running, and walking again until I ended up at an abandoned building, at the top of an old rusted fire escape.

Sitting next to a certain green eyed boy.

"How'd you find me?" I asked, curling my knees up to my chest and staring at the sliver of space between us.

He didn't answer, he just smirked and pulled the wig off my head, letting my hair fall down around my shoulders.

We were silent then, just sitting there staring out at the stars that hung over the lights of the city. Without a word he slid closer, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Then it all came rushing back, how soap smelled better on him than anyone else, that cocky smirk that I couldn't get enough of, how his where the only arms that felt right around me, how his arms where the only ones that made me feel safe.

"Zach?" I said, "Where did you go? When you were looking for me?" I shifted in his arms, looked into his eyes.

"Crazy." His voice was a whisper against my skin. "I went crazy."

For some reason that was enough. I didn't need to rethink everything I did, where my whole plan went wrong, in that moment, there with him it didn't matter.

I turned my head to look back at the city, not sure what to say next, but nothing came to mind. I felt him set his head on my shoulder, before kissing my jaw.

And just like that the moment was over.

"Is that them?"

"Yeah, it is!"

"Those aren't by any chance friends of yours are they?" Zach said standing up and peering down at the two men that where still standing at the bottom of the fire escape.

"Not a chance." I said taking his hand and getting to my feet, "So where do we go now?" I asked because obviously we weren't climbing back down. Zach smirked and glanced at the top of the building before whispering,

"Up." Without another word we were climbing, up onto the roof of the building, running, and for some reason there was even the occasional laugh as we climbed and jumped and ran some more, until finally we ended up in an empty alley, far away from those men.

Far away from school, and the life we had both chosen to lead.

Far away from what felt normal. I mean, when you're running from people who are no doubt dangerous if they could track down two spies, you shouldn't be laughing and giggling and stopping to plant a kiss on the other persons jaw. But we did anyway, and while it was dangerous to be distracted like that, it just felt right. But then again, nothing really felt wrong when I was with Zach Goode.

"We're insane." Zach finally said leaning against the brick wall, with one hand in his pocket the other running through his hair.

"That could be true." I said leaning against the wall across from him,

"Oh, it is."

"Insane is fun,

"Insane is dangerous."

"Sometimes danger is good for you."

"It can also be very, very bad."

"It's okay to take a risk or two."

"But risks are unnecessary."

Sometime during the conversation, Zach had moved across the alley and now stood in front of me one hand planted firmly on either side of my head, as he talked his breath tickled my face, and I couldn't help but imagine one of those silly scenes in a movie.

We were so close, our noses where almost touching, if we were any closer…

Unexpectedly, he closed the microscopic gap between us, and his lips where on mine. His hands where on my neck, and my arms wound around his, my fingers twisting in his hair, pulling us even closer together. If that was even possible.

All too soon it ended, he stepped back and moved his hands back to either side of my head. Smirking at me the way he had a thousand times before.

I reached up on my tip-toes, pressing my lips to the corner of his mouth before whispering,

"Goodnight, Blackthorne boy." Dodging under his arm, and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Okay, just for fun I put a quote from Out of Sight Out of Time in this one so try to find it!**

**Anyway, what did ya think? **

**Zach's back! **

**And someones looking for them... I wonder who it could be?**

**Sooo, as always,**

**Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Macey POV:**

"I wonder if they told our parents yet." I said, collapsing onto the bed in the room I was sharing with Callie Liz and Bex.

"Told them what?" Bex asked looking up from her bag that she was digging through.

"That we're gone."

"Oh." She said giving up on her search for who-knows-what and collapsing onto the bed next to me. "They've definitely told my parents, they might wait to tell yours."

"Maybe I should get more money out then, before they tell them."

"Maybe."

I got up and walked out into the hallway, closing the door carefully behind me. I walked, stepping into one of the staircases, closing the door behind me, and leaning against the door. A sob escaped my lips, as I slid down the door, and curled into a ball on the floor.

I didn't even hear him as he sat down beside me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me closer. I knew almost instantly it was Liam, so I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my head in his shoulder. He just stayed there, stroking my hair as my tears slid down my face and onto his shirt.

He was just there for me. And for some reason, that was by far the most romantic thing he had ever done for me.

**Bex POV:**

As soon as Macey left I crawled under the covers of the bed, and pulled the thick layer of blankets over my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to sit here and think rather than stride across the room and slam the lamp against the walls until it broke into a million pieces, (and yes I had thought of doing that a time or two,) to take out my frustrations.

I didn't move when I heard the door ease open and close, I didn't move when I felt the bed shift beside me, I just stayed there until I heard,

"Bex," I sat up letting the covers fall off me as I turned to see Grant,

"What if we can't find them?" I asked, leaning back against the headboard,

"Then we go back home and hope they do too." He said,

"If Cammie doesn't want to be found, she won't be found."

"Yeah, but whether she knows it or not, part of her wants to be found."

"How would you know?"

"I'm just guessing now." He said, and I laughed,

"Isn't everybody?" I asked, and for some reason, even though the situation wasn't funny I couldn't stop laughing,

"Exactly, Liz Callie Troy and Jonas are trying to figure out where to go next, and I'm pretty sure they're just drawing a city out of a hat."

"Oh, aren't you funny." I said, gently pushing his shoulder,

"No! I'm serious!" he said, pushing me back,

"Hey!" I yelled, not really caring about the people in the room next to us, I shoved him and he went tumbling off the bed, pulling me with him. He rolled so I was pinned under him, he kissed me once before jumping up and taking off, out the door and down the hall.

I followed, slamming the door behind me as we ran, quietly past the doors of sleeping guests. Grant burst into the stairwell, with me following closely behind, as we started up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time.

We reached the top floor and I expected him to open the door and take off down the next hall, but instead he jumped over the chain that was blocking the staircase to the roof of the hotel, when he landed he turned, looking over his shoulder at me, a crazy grin on his lips, and without a second thought I followed him, until we reached the top, bursting out the doors into the night.

I lumped onto his back, careful not to knock him over, and I stretched to place one kiss on his jaw, before looking back up at the stars.

"This is weird." I said, looking at him,

"What is?" he asked letting me slide off his back, he sat down before pulling me onto his lap,

"This, just acting silly, and doing this, especially on a mission." I said turning my head to look up at him,

"You're right, but it's a good kind of weird."

**Cammie POV:**

"I already told you! I'm not wearing this!" I said, staring at the dress Bianca had gotten me to try on again,

"Why not?" she complained, wearing an equally short dress, but like Macey, everything seemed to look good on her.

"Because, there's more skin showing than fabric!" I said turning away from the mirror to look at her,

"But, the manager said we had to look nice tonight!"

"That doesn't mean show up practically naked!" I huffed, turning on my heel, (which happened to be wrapped in a gladiator heel,) and started to walk back to my room to change.

"Whatever, you look awesome, and I locked the door to your room, and hid the key so you can't go change anyway." Bianca said, a smug smile on her lips as I spun around to glare at her,

"Open the door."

"Nope,"

"Please?"

"No." she said, striding towards the door, "C'mon, we're gonna be late!" she left, and I had no choice but follow.

"I hate you." I said as I slid into the passenger seat of the car,

"Liar. You love me!" she laughed as she started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. I looked down at the dress I was wearing, tugging at the hem, trying to get it to cover up a little more of my legs.

The black, one shoulder dress, flowed off my shoulder and wrapped around my chest, part of my torso was exposed because of the lace cut outs, and the extremely short skirt, well I think I've already mentioned I don't like it.

"Now, why do we have to go to work dressed like a bunch of sluts?" I asked, still tugging at the dress,

"We have to look _nice_, because some guy's having a party, it's all private and everyone's working tonight."

When we finally got there, the place was in chaos, all the girls were dressed similarly to Bianca and I, and the guys wore all black too, people where running around fussing about everything from, how the bottles of wine where lined up to how the girls hair looked.

The club had been moved around, the furniture was moved, and a lot of it looked new, the dance floor was spotless, and a new DJ stood up at the front, making sure every strobe light in the house worked, and the manager was running back in forth doing absolutely nothing, until he spun around to face the room and started yelling,

"They're here! They're here!" before going back to running for place to place, one of the guys came and handed trays of drinks to Bianca and I before disappearing back behind the bar,

"So I take it he really wants to impress whoever's here?" I asked motioning to out manager who was still running around without a purpose,

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." She said shaking her head, causing her tray of drinks to slosh around in the cups, but she didn't pay any attention to them,

"Right Brad?" she said as one of the guys, dressed in black walked past,

"What?" he said, turning around to face us, he had short, light brown hair and gorgeous pale blue eyes, I could see the outline of his muscular arms through the black button down shirt he was wearing. "Oh, hey you must be the new girl," he said smiling at me, "I'm Brad."

"I'm London," I said, smiling up at him, I could see Bianca looking between us eyebrows raised as we talked, until one of the guys behind the bar yelled,

"Hey Brad! Stop flirting with London and get back here!" Brad laughed,

"Well, duty calls, I'll talk to you later!" he said as he turned and walked away,

"So, why haven't I met him earlier?" I said turning to look at Bianca, who laughed so hard she almost dropped her drinks.

"You do have a type!" she said, and I rolled my eyes,

"No, he's just nice…" I said,

"And?" she said raising her eyebrows,

"Hot." I admitted,

"Ah-greed!" she said, pushing her arms out, an almost sending her drink tray flying,

Then the party of people started to file in, and I had to admit I was shocked at the seemingly endless line of people filling the club,

"Well, put on your fake smile, it's show-time girly!" she laughed as she walked into the crowd of people, I took a deep breath and followed.

Two hours, and three spilt drinks later, I was walking through the crowd of people still handing out drinks, when someone bumped into me from behind, I got my footing but the drinks started to slide from my grasp, just as I thought it was going to fall, someone appeared beside me, catching the tray and steadying them on my arm.

"Thanks," I said looking up into the pale blue eyes. Brad's pale blue eyes.

"No problem," he said, flashing a nearly perfect smile,

"Hey you two!" a man shouted over the blaring music, and I sighed, great, another obnoxious guy who wants me to go fetch a drink and find him again in this seemingly endless sea of bodies, "You're working too hard! I told your manager that I wanted everyone to have fun, and that includes the staff, give me that tray and you two go dance," he said sliding the tray off my arm, pointing to the dance floor.

I hesitated for a second, but Brad didn't even skip a beat as he grabbed my wrist and led me towards the group of dancers, as soon as we hit the dance floor I heard the DJ,

"Alright now folks, we're gonna slow it down now for this song!" and the music faded away, leaving something slow and graceful.

"Dance with me?" Brad asked, stretching on hand out towards me, and for a moment I thought of Zach, the times we danced slowly around a ballroom, in perfect harmony. But then I remembered, he lied to me, but what about last night? No, that was Cammie, this was London.

I smiled,

"It would be my pleasure," I said, placing my hand in his and letting him pull me closer until we were gliding along the floor. "You're good at this," I said looking back up to him, and he smiled,

"So are you, when I saw you almost drop I that tray I assumed you were a klutz." I giggled, but not because of what he said, at the thought of a Gallagher Girl being anything but extremely coordinated. And that's what we did, we glided easily across the floor, weaving between other couples, laughing and smiling, but I kept on thinking of Zach, and maybe that's why I couldn't belive it when I heard someone behind me say,

"Mind if I cut in?"

* * *

**So this is alot longer than the rest of the chapters, but I just couldn't stop writing, is that a good thing?**

**I think it's good thing..**

**Soo, what do ya think of Brad?Hmmm?**

**And do you think Cammie should still be mad at Zach?**

**So anyways,**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! :)_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Cammie POV:**

I don't know why, but as soon as I heard his voice, I bolted. I was out the door and in the alley before I even thought about where I was going.

Home?

A different city?

Maybe a different country?

I had no idea so I just stopped, standing there in the alley beside the club, and I did something I've never done before. I just let them catch me.

Zach and Brad burst through the doors,

"London?"

"Cammie?" Zach spun on Brad, somehow completely missing me standing in the shadows, motionless, "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, I'm Brad. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'd be lying."

"How do you even know London?" Zach asked, rolling his eyes and his smirk in place,

"Well, I was sort of in the process of getting to know her when you interrupted."

"Well, why don't you head back inside?" Zach said starting to walk away when Brad said,

"Yeah, I will. Right after I find London." Zach spun back around,

"Just go bring someone a margarita, or a platter of spicy tuna rolls of something."

"God, has anyone ever told you you're an obnoxious bastard?"

"It's come up in a conversation once or twice." Zach said turning around again, and this time he saw me. But that's no surprise, he always finds me eventually. "London!" He started towards me, but for every step he took towards me I took one back, until finally he stopped. I froze.

"Are you alright?" Brad asked, walking towards me, and then I bolted. I kicked off the shoes a few blocks down, letting them dangle off my fingertips as I ran. Eventually I ended up in the same spot I always seem to find myself, sitting on top of a rusted fire escape, with my knees pulled to my chest.

I don't know why, but I kept looking to my right, just expecting him to be there, to see those green eyes, and a smirk but they weren't there, and I kept telling myself that he betrayed me, he lied to me.

I got up and slowly made my way back to the club where the crowd was just starting to thin,

"Oh! There you are!" Bianca laughed, "There's so many people here! I couldn't find you!" she yelled over the music which seemed to have gotten louder since I left.

I just nodded as she talked, not bothering to mention that the reason she couldn't find me was because I had left, I scanned the crowd, searching for any sign of Zach or Brad but both had seemed to disappear.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said and followed Bianca out to the car, "So, I saw you and Brad on the dance floor and then you both vanished," she said looking at me as if to finish the sentence,

"Yeah, and?"

"What where you guys doing?" she asked, but before I could even think to answer she changed the question, "Do we have a new couple among the staff?" she raised her eyebrows and for a moment I thought they might disappear into her hair,

"No, we do not." I said, and she rolled her eyes,

"Well, great." She pouted, and I couldn't help but laugh,

"What?"

"We were betting on how long it takes you guys to get together, and unless you sneak out in the middle of the night and make it official, I'm gonna owe either Travis of Gabe twenty bucks." She said, and when I didn't say anything she jumped, "Are you going out tonight to see him?"

"No, I'm not."

"Damn."

We pulled into the driveway and I headed straight upstairs. I slid into my room, changing into a sports bra and a pair of pajama shorts, that where so short that Macey would have approved. I slid into bed, and fell asleep instantly.

**xXxXxXx**

Something moved in my room, and I woke up immediately, all the muscles in my body tensing up, ready to jump at any moment, would up like a spring. But I relaxed a second later,

"You know," I whispered, "some girls might think it's creepy having a boy watch them sleep."

He smirked and pointed to himself, "Spy."

"Oh." I nodded. "Right. So you're a trained Peeping Tom."

"Product of the best peeping academics in the country."

"Well now I feel much better."

"You should."

"Zach?" I said, my voice almost breaking as I sat up, turning to look at him, see those green eyes, that smirk.

"Yeah?" he said, moving to sit down at the edge of my bed,

"I can ask you anything. Right?" I wasn't even trying to hide it anymore, I stared at him, taking in everything, the color of his eyes, the way he smelled, the way he moved, the confident air he carried.

"Yeah. Of course."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Yes, you do. Was what Savannah said true?"

"Cammie, I-" he started but then someone was knocking on my door,

"London! Come out here! Someone's here to see you!"

I got up, starting to walk towards the door before Zach stopped me,

"Nice pajamas," I looked down to see the tiny shorts and sports bra I was wearing, I turned around to grab a T-shirt off the end of my bed before continuing out the door. As soon as I walked out Bianca was there,

"Right outside," she said, pushing me towards the door. The door was propped open, so I carefully pushed it open,

"Goodmorning,"

**Bex POV:**

"Bex," I heard, and suddenly I was moving, the only problem was my feet weren't touching the ground.

"What the-" I started, beginning to turn to find my feet before I was aware of the strong arms wrapped around me, "Oh, hey Grant." I stopped moving, and he carefully set me on my feet,

"We must have fallen asleep up here." He said, and I looked around at the rooftop and the rising sun,

"Oh crap! They're gonna freak!" I said grabbing his hand and running towards the door. He let me drag him until we got to the door, then he pulled me towards him, but when I moved back the cold wall stopped me.

"It won't hurt them to freak out for a little bit longer."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of the little Bex moments? I'm wondering if I should keep writing or just write in Cammie's POV.**

**Also, I put another quote from Out of Sight Out of Time in this one, see if you can find it! :)**

**Who do you think is waiting for Cammie?**

**And again, any opinions on Brad?**

**Please Tell me!**

**Review! Pretty Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Cammie POV**

"Oh, hi." I said, taking a step outside unsure of why he would be here so early,

"London, can we talk?" Brad said, as he smiled at me and his pale blue eyes shined in the sun,

"Yeah, I guess," I said looking around for any sign of Zach,

"I'm leaving for Seattle tonight to see some friends, and I know this is really short notice, but I want you to come with." At that moment I was thinking of so many different things, calculating, planning, and thinking of how perfect this was.

Sure I'd just net the guy, but he was nice, and it was the perfect excuse to get away again, quickly without to many people knowing. Most importantly, get away for Zach before he dragged me back to Gallagher.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." I said smiling,

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Perfect."

**Abby POV:**

I sat back in my chair, and kicked my feet onto my desk before pulling out the knife I had strapped to my hip. I didn't throw it, I didn't use it to disable some dangerous device, or to counter an attack, it just so happened I had a particularly annoying piece of sand trapped under my nail.

The door swung open, and in walked a skinny little blonde girl, who probably worked behind a desk somewhere,

"Abby, you have a mission, they want you to report to the-"

The knife left my hand and impaled itself into the door and inch away from the girls ear,

"I know where to go." I said smirking before sliding my feet off the desk and onto the floor, she nodded and scurried back down the hall.

I walked out into the hall, leaving the knife in the door as I strode down to the office everyone was called to before a mission, I threw the door open without knocking,

"Mornin boss!" I smiled sliding into the chair in front of the desk, "What is it this time, roudy terrorist group, bomb in the empire state building-"

"Nine missing teenagers." He said sliding a file across the desk, his hand where strong and scarred, how anyone in this profession's hands look.

"You want me to find a group of teenagers? Isn't that more to the level of, I don't know… a cop?" I said, not even looking at the file.

"It's not just a group of teenagers, they're Gallagher Girl's and students from the Blackthorne institute." Suddenly I was interested, I leaned forward as he talked, "You heard of the mission in Florida, nine students infiltrated the COC and stole a very important piece of information, correct?"

"Yeah, it was a huge success." I said,

"Yes, they got the disk, but one went MIA during the flee, one was found half-dead in an alley, and he disappeared week later, and the rest disappeared soon after." I grabbed for the file, I needed names, I needed to know that Cammie hadn't been one of the few students to go on the mission, but as soon as I opened the file, her picture slid onto my lap. Printed across the bottom was three letters,

MIA.

Immediately, I thought of Cammie's father, who had also disappeared during a mission, and was never seen again.

"No."

"You won't be on the mission alone, we brought in an agent who is also familiar with the students at Gallagher." He said and right on cue in walked Townsend.

"How can this get any better?" I said throwing my hands in the air,

"It can't." Townsend said, and the smug smile on his face and suddenly I wished I hadn't left my knife in the door.

"Why wasn't I told my niece was missing earlier?" I demanded, turning back to the man behind the desk,

"You were in the middle of a mission on an uncharted island off the coast of Pakistan pretending to be a blind nun." He said before asking, "Why did you pick that cover anyway?"

"I like a challenge."

"Good because your mission starts now."

**Callie POV:**

Troy played with my hair as we watched everyone else in the room bicker in front of us,

"But you just _left!_" Macey said for what felt like the millionth time since Bex and Grant had appeared this morning, "You could have at least said something to one of us!"

"I told you already, I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Bex argued, slamming her fist on the counter beside her,

"We were just worried, so-" Liz started, but Macey cut her off,

"For all we knew you were dead!"

"Yeah well we're back now so it's all okay." Grant tried, but Macey wasn't having it,

"I already lost one of my best friends! I just don't want to lose anyone else!" she yelled, and I wondered what the people in the rooms around us where thinking right now,

"That's completely different." Bex mumbled,

"No, we left the room and when we came back you were gone. That's exactly what happened with Cammie."

* * *

**Okay, So theres a few questions I need to ask before I continue with the story.**

**Should I keep going with Bex, Macey, and everyone else's POV or should I stick with Cammie?**

**also, how much do you want me to write in Abby's POV? I'm debating whether I sjould make it a big part of the story or just a small role!**

**So, please tell me so I can get writing again! (Oh, and how much are you loving Brad? ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D AHHHH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Abby POV:**

"No, that definitely won't work." Townsend said for what felt like the millionth time since we'd gotten on the plane to Miami.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" I asked rolling my eyes, and pushing the stacks of files towards him,

"Well-" he started but I cut him off,

"No, I can tell by the way you started the sentence that it's a crappy idea." And for some odd reason, he smiled. "What?" I asked, unsure of what was going on but he just shrugged,

"Nothing."

"I hate you."

"I know."

**Bex POV:**

"So tell me why we're going back to Miami again?" I asked, and Liz sighed,

"Because that's where we last found her, and that's also where we're most likely to find some clue as to where she went." She said, and Liam cut in,

"But we all know she's not there. We're more likely to find her if we draw a name out of a hat."

"We talked about that already. Remember?" Troy said, propping his feet up on the table, with this stupid care-free grin stuck on his face. There was nothing I wanted more than to slap it off. I was seriously debating it when Macey stepped in,

"Guys! Just shut-up! Let's go back to Miami and then figure out what's next from there."

And nobody argued, because when you're trying to find a chameleon, all you can do is guess.

**Cammie POV:**

"So, who was it?" Zach asked as I walked back into my room, he was seated at the end of my bed, with his dark hair hanging slightly in his eyes,

"I don't see how it concerns you." I said, trying not to look at him as I crossed the room and grabbed a brush lying next to my bed.

"Whatever, I'll figure it out eventually." He said, leaning back and trying to look like he didn't care, but I could tell it was actually bothering him that I wouldn't tell him, or even bother to lie about it.

"Yeah, sure you will." I rolled my eyes and proceeded to yank the brush through my dark wig.

"Why the wig?" he asked, standing up and plucking it off my head.

"Why won't you just tell me the truth?" I countered, turning to look at him. He opened his mouth to say something but I kept going, "Why, didn't you tell me anything?" I said and turned away,

"Cam, I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to hate me." He said, gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well look how that turned out." I said, turning to look at him again. His hand slid down my arm to my wrist, and before I knew what was happening his lips where on mine.

My arms automatically found their way around his neck, as his hands wrapped around my waist. Kissing him was so easy. Just being with him was effortless. I could almost forget what happened.

Almost.

I pulled away from him, and backed away towards the other side of the room,

"Cammie," he started, but he stopped, and just stood there looking at me.

"I would say I hate you. I wish I could hate you." I said, "But I can't, I just can't convince myself to. I hate _myself_ for it."

And then I did what I do best, I slid open the window, and disappeared.

**Abby POV:**

"Why would we stay here?" Townsend asked, looking around the giant lobby of the hotel.

"Because this is the place we both agreed on." I said, resisting the urge to strangle him and dump him in the dumpster I knew was placed in the back parking lot, but I didn't want to get any blood on the perfect carpet that was laid out across the floors. So instead I just muttered, "Your lucky this place obviously hired an amazing interior designer." And strutted towards the front desk.

Two hours later I was lounging on the plush sofa placed in the middle of the hotel room, in front of a huge T.V. watching some sappy movie that Townsend found so boring he had decided to go for a walk. He'd been gone for a while and I was starting to hope that he fell down some stairs and broke his neck.

He walked in, and sighed immediately,

"You're still watching that?"

"Yep," I said, sitting up to look at him, "Since you hate it so much, why don't you go bug the hallways?" I asked reaching into my purse to grab a few of the tiny cameras.

"No point, nobody's going to be talking about a group out teenagers no one knows, that happened to disappear after they were attacked by a terrorist group they don't know exists." He said, kicking off his shoes and walking into his bedroom.

**Bex POV:**

We walked into the lobby of the huge hotel, not that we expected anything less. Macey had insisted on staying here.

"Man, nice carpet." Grant commented, looking around, the huge area.

"Nice everything." Jonas added, setting his bag down next to a couch and collapsing onto the plush cushions.

"Yeah, it's okay." Macey muttered, before walking up to the front desk. I started pacing back and forth across the huge room until Grant pulled me down onto of him in a huge leather chair.

"What?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Just stop freaking out." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead, "Relax."

Too bad that was easier said than done.

* * *

**Okay! Sorry I was away so long, my computer wasn't working so I couldn't get this up!**

**Anyways, waddya think? Hmmm? It wasn't very exciting but there are some things in here I needed to get out before anything else can happen!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Cammie POV:**

"Hey!" Brad greeted as soon as I opened the door, "You ready?"

I lifted my bag, which he grabbed and started to carry to the car waiting outside, "As I'll ever be!" I laughed as he walked up to the cherry red convertible and threw the bag into the back seat. Without opening the door he jumped into the car. It reminded me of something out of a movie, one of those things that I always saw and thought how ridiculous anyone would look if they actually did that. But Brad made it seem cool and effortless, just like in the movies, but I couldn't help but think that Zach could do it better.

"Well, let's get going then!" he laughed, as I jumped into the car in the same manner. He smiled, started the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

I couldn't help but check one more time for any sign of a set of green eyes.

He turned up the radio, and his eyes lit up when he recognized the song. He started singing loudly, and off key, but he was so confident about it, like he was the best singer in the world that I couldn't help but join in.

We drove like that, top down belting the lyrics to songs for hours. It was different to be like this. Careless, something I've never been able to be before, something that used to be dangerous was now fun and effortless. Careless and silly, two things I've never been before.

Two things that I'd seriously been missing out on.

Two things I might get used to. But also two things I'm not sure I could get too used to no matter how badly I wanted to.

Brad turned down the radio and smiled at me,

"We suck at singing." I laughed, throwing my head back and letting the wind sweep my hair off my shoulders.

"Agreed!" I said, and we continued to talk, stupid meaningless things. Eventually we were asking questions, little things back and forth.

"Favorite color?" he asked, and I immediately answered,

"Green." I wanted to slap myself for saying it, but it was true, the color of Zach's eyes.

"Oh, why?" he asked, but instead of answering I said,

"Nope. My turn." He laughed but it wasn't the same, "Favorite flavor Tic Tac?"

"Orange." He said, "Who's that guy? From the club?"

"Zach," I said, not even bothering to lie, or to hide.

"How does he know you?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's my turn." I said, this time no laugh, "Why does it matter?"

"I don't know." He said, not looking at me,

"We were friends. He's the reason I moved."

"I see, so why did you run when you saw him?" he asked, and I didn't even bother to point out it was my turn this time.

"Because that's what I do best."

**Abby POV:**

"Seriously! Get up!" Townsend yelled, waking me up. I rolled, grabbing the knife I had left beside my bed and threw it towards the sound of this voice.

"Missed me." I rolled over to see him standing there, with a knife stuck in the wall a centimeter away from his right ear, "Nice try though." I sighed, before sitting up in my bed,

"What exactly did you want?" I ask, standing up and walking across the room to pull the knife from the wall before sliding it into the waistband of my pajama shorts. I was wearing only the pajama shorts and a sports bra, but I was still comfortable walking around like this, even in front of Townsend.

"Well," he started but I cut him off,

"Hey, my eyes are up here." I said, pointing to my face, rolling my eyes and walking out into the next room,

"I think there's something you should see." He said, right before I turned to look at the couch where Liz was sitting.

"Hi Abby." She said, waving slightly.

"One down, and how many to go?" I ask, the question directed to Townsend but Liz answered,

"Seven." She paused, "Unless… Well never mind." I ignored her for now turning to Townsend,

"Where'd you find her?" I ask,

"Breakfast." He said simply and I sighed, of course, we can look as much as we want, with no luck but Townsend goes to get a bagel and there she is.

"Where's the rest of them?"

"I don't know." Liz said, suddenly very interested in her thumbs.

"Liar."

"I honestly don't know where they are." She said, with more confidence this time,

"I might have believed you if you'd said it like that the first time." I said, going to sit in the chair across from her, "But you're pitch was a little off."

"Crap."

"Now where are they?"

"Cammie and Zach? No idea. The rest are in the hotel, third floor."

"Why did you leave?" I asked, catching a glimpse of Townsend out of the corner of my eye, he kept looking between us like he was watching a tennis match.

"To find Zach and Cammie, I assumed you knew this already."

"We weren't very well informed on this one."

"Well obviously."

"Just bring us to the rest of them so we can find Cammie and Zach." I say, getting up out of my chair,

"You're not going to send us back?" she asked, and Townsend began to answer,

"Well, of course we're going to-"

"Nope." I cut him off, "You know more than we do, and I'm sure you can't possibly be too much trouble."

"Abby, we can't-" Townsend started again, and again I cut him off,

"Shut-up Townsend."

* * *

**Darn, Liz. So they got caught! What do you think they'll do now?**

**Also, how you liking Brad? Huh? Huh?**

**Does anyone miss Zach yet?**

**So, as always...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! GAHH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Cammie POV:**

It was either very late, or very early the next morning when we pulled into the driveway of who I assumed was Brad's friends' house. Before I could even ask, the front door burst open and a large group of people began shoving each other out the door.

"Brad!" one of the guys hooted before he saw me, "Hey, who is this?" the guy jumped into the car, landing in the back seat with both arms wrapped around the front seats.

"This, is London" Brad said gesturing towards me before sweeping his arm out towards the huge house before us, "and this, is the party!" he grinned before leaping out of the car and grabbing our bags.

I followed along with the rest of the group, into the house, or should I say mansion.

"Hey, I'm Cherry," a girl said, as we tried to force our way into the house, her voice was sweet, and her bright red locks of hair matched.

"London," I said, as we finally broke through into the giant foyer of the house, I stopped for a second, just to be plowed into by a blonde wearing ridiculously high heels. It was a solid hit but I barely budged, and turned in time to see her send a scowl my way.

"Geez," I muttered under my breath but Cherry must have heard,

"Oh, that's Miranda, don't mind her she's just bitter." She whispered, "c'mon I'll show you were all the girls are staying," I turned to follow her but was stopped by a strong arm,

"So, you're Brad's girl?" the guy asked, it was the same guy that jumped into the convertible,

"You sure aren't shy are you?" I asked, ducking out of his arms and turning to face him,

"Yeah, it's kinda my thing." He smiled, and it looked eerily like the Chershire cat, "Ya know, the fun, outgoing, extremely attractive one of the group."

"Yeah, okay." I said, laughing as I turned to walk away,

"Wait you never answered my question!" he said, falling into step beside me. He really was very handsome, messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall and muscular, but not as built as Zach or Brad.

"Okay, shoot." I said, glancing up at him,

"You're Brad's girl?"

"I'm Brad's friend." I said, thinking for a second, _Zach's Girl_, but no, I was done with Zach.

"Oh, so you're buddies?" he said and out of nowhere Cherry popped up,

"Hey, don't you dare even begin to get dirty Derek." She rested her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow,

"I wasn't!" he threw up his hands,

""You were getting to it."

"Was not."

"You're such a child!"

"I'm not the one who looks like a popsicle." Derek crossed his arms and leaned back on his heels,

"Oh, how witty." Cherry rolled her eyes, "Let's go London, the guys already brought your bags up to the room." Grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd of people up to the third floor of the house.

"This place is huge!" I said as we ran up the stairs,

"I know! It's Derek's parent's house but their hardly ever here so we just use it as the party place." She pushed open a set of huge double doors into a giant room with mattresses scattered all around the floor. Cherry wove her way through the room before doing a belly flop onto one of the mattresses, the one next to hers had my bag sitting on it.

"So how many people are here?" I asked and she just shrugged,

"We always have anywhere from ten to fifty people, sometimes more."

"Oh, so what's the point of it?" I asked,

"It's basically a giant sleepover, sometimes we'll go out but usually we stay here." Suddenly everything in the house got louder and everyone downstairs started to scream.

"What's going on?" I asked jumping up,

"The party's just begun!"

**Abby POV:**

We had Liz knock on the door first, and as soon as the door swung open Townsend and I stepped out.

"Shit." Grant rolled his eyes, stepping into the hall, "Liz, why are they here?"

"I just wanted a muffin!" she squeaked, as Bex rounded the corner and swore.

"Man, do you guys always talk like this?" I asked strolling into the hotel room.

"I'm not going back." Bex said, her eyes were wild, "not without Cammie."

"I know," I said, that's why you're coming with us. To find her." I said and Townsend sighed,

"Abby you know we aren't allowed to-"

Since when do spies follow the rules?" I asked and he was silent, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Macey rounded the corner, "Who's here-" and cursed,

"I'm going to have to have a chat with Cammie on her choice in friends." I said, crossing my arms and falling onto the couch, "Hurry up and get everyone else in here." I added and Grant stalked off into the next room.

A couple minutes later all of the kids where standing around the room, plus two that I had never met before. I decided to trust the two for now, they must have been okay if they were tagging along with Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys.

"Alright since you obviously aren't going home, and we obviously aren't as informed as you, we've decided to let you guys tag along." Just as I said it I heard Townsend mutter,

"More like you've decided to let them tag along." But I just ignored him, then he said louder,

"At least this way you'll have a legal way to get around." He said twirling the keys from a stolen Porsche around his fingers,

"Screw that, if we're breaking one rule might as well break 'em all."

* * *

**Alright! I know I've been gone for a while, but I've been really busy lately! I'm sorry, and that's a really lousy excuse but when I did have a little time I had a little problem with writers block... So yeah.**

**Soo, how you liking Cherry and Derek? I can't wait for the next couple of chapters! **

**Anyways, tell me what you thought, was it good? Cuz like I said I was kind of struggling with writers block.. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Cammie POV:**

Cherry dragged me down the stairs and out the back doors onto a huge porch. The huge backyard was completely otherworldly, there were lights bobbing in the still water of the pool and little lights draped on the branches of perfectly sculpted trees. The lights that lit the backyard were all different colors, casting rainbows out onto the crowd of people. Music blared loudly from hidden speakers as people danced, laughed, and dove into the pool.

"Wow," I said, and Cherry laughed,

"I told you! We're pro partiers!" She ran down the stairs onto the lawn where people where dancing, laughing, two guys seemed to be wrestling. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground, but right before I was about to kick I was spun around,

"Brad!" I laughed, relived I hadn't hurt him,

"Having fun?" he asked, draping an arm around me and Cherry and pulling us through the crowd towards the pool where people were sitting around at tables. He pulled out chairs for the three of us at a larger table already full of people. I sat down beside Brad, and on my other side was Derek.

"Oh, just couldn't stay away could you?" he smiled,

"Oh yeah, just couldn't resist the charm." I chided, rolling my eyes,

"I knew it." He said, and I laughed,

"Hey, doctor smooth, cool it!" Cherry said, making Brad and I laugh,

"Hey now let's not get jealous because she knows who the coolest one here is!" Derek said, flicking a piece of napkin at Cherry,

"Oh, so that's how we're gonna play?" Cherry said balling up a napkin laying in the middle of the table and throwing it at him.

"You wanna go Cherry?" Derek laughed, standing up,

"She'll kick your ass!" Brad laughed,

"I'd ask London to help me, but she doesn't look like a fighter. Too delicate." Derek said shrugging his shoulders, as I burst into histerics.

I was a Gallagher Girl. I was made to fight, even if they were just kidding around. I stood up and walked onto the strip of grass beside the pool, took two steps and let my body take over. I did a round-off followed by two backhand-springs and ended it with a backflip, but I let my foot fly out in a killer kick.

I turned to smile at the awestruck group still standing at the table.

"Kidding! I call London!" Derek yelled, as I began to walk back to the table. The large group began to hoot and holler, making me smile.

"That's awesome!" Brad said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Where did you learn that?" he asked and instantly I made up a perfect lie.

"I was a cheerleader in high school, mix that in with some self-defense classes and that's what you get." I said gesturing back to the grass where Derek was trying to copy me, needless to say he fell on his face countless times.

Without a word Brad took two steps backward and sprung off his toes, and flipped in the air landing back on his feet,

"Not as cool as you but still pretty cool." He smiled walking back towards me.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows,

"Too much free time and stupid friends." He shrugged, and we walked back to the table where Derek had finally given up and was sitting back down.

"London, I want you to meet someone!" Cherry said, running towards us, "Can I borrow her for a sec?" she asked Brad, who laughed,

"Go for it!" Cherry grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the crowd,

**Bex POV:**

"So now what?" I asked, and everyone remained quiet.

"There's no evidence to where she went." Liz said, raking her hand through her hair,

"There has to be something. There's always something. We're just not seeing it." Townsend said, standing up and walking across the room,

"Really? Then what? Where did she go if you know everything?" I yelled, frustrated. Nothing we did worked, nothing came together.

"Bex, calm down. For once Townsend has a point." Abby said from the couch where she was scraping dirt out from under her nails with a pocket knife.

"Okay, so _what_ are we missing?" I said, and still nobody answered. The silence angered me and I turned to walk out, but suddenly Grant was there, wrapping his arms around me, and I broke.

Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I just miss them." I said after a couple of seconds,

"I know." He said, "We all do." He picked me up and carried me back to the couch,

"Okay," I said taking a shaky breath, "what are we not looking at? What do we need to change?"

"Maybe, we're looking for the wrong person." Grant said, and everyone just looked at him, puzzled.

"Maybe if we find Zach we'll find Cammie." He said, just as the door swung open.

**Zach POV:**

I knocked on the door and stepped back, raking my fingers through my hair. The door swung open to reveal a very irritated girl,

"Yes?" she said, but when she saw me her eyes softened a little, and she grinned, "Um, hi."

"Hey," I said, smirking, this would be easy.

"Can I help you?" she asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulder,

"Um, yeah. Can you tell me where London is?" I asked, and instantly her smile disappeared,

"Why? Who are you?"

"I'm an old friend of hers." I said, that's all she needed to know.

"Well she's not here." She stated the obvious,

"Yeah, but could you tell me where she is?" I smirked, and leaned against the wall beside the door,

"I could, but I won't." she placed her hands on her hips, "Why do you care?"

"Because I need to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" I rolled my eyes and pushed off the wall, "I just need to talk to her."

"Well she left town with a friend. Who knows when they'll be back." she said, and began to close the door,

"Wait," I said, pushing the door back open, "Who?"

"Brad." She said, slamming the door shut.

Of course. I ran down to the car I had "borrowed" and started to drive. I kept going until I stopped outside of Brad's apartment. Yeah, I followed him back here after that night in the alley. Something was right with the guy. Or maybe I just didn't like how much time he spent with Cammie.

I ran up the stairs and picked the lock on the door. Immediately I found a phone, so I scrolled through the call history, countless calls to Seattle, and a couple other numbers that I recognized.

I froze for a second before swearing loudly. These weren't just any phone numbers. They were calls to the COC.

**Brad POV:**

"Hey man, can we talk?" Derek said, and I nodded as Cherry and London disappeared.

We walked around the corner of the house, away from everyone else.

"You sure it's her?" I asked, and he laughed,

"Didn't you see what see just did? No way that's not her." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall,

"I know. You're right." I said pulling my fingers through my hair.

"So, you gonna do it?" he asked, and I shrugged, "Well, if you want we can keep her. She's good. Cute too, but remember, she killed your sister."

* * *

**Well... that was interesting! **

**So what do you think of Brad, Derek and Cherry now?**

**I had tons of fun writing this chapter! so expect another update soon! **

**Soo, tell me what you thought! Did it shock you?!**

**I really want to know!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Cammie POV:**

"London, meet the twins." Cherry smiled pulling me to halt before two black-haired girls, with matching blue eyes and, well, matching everything.

"Oh, hi." I said, still looking between the two,

"Crazy, right?" one said, laughing. They both wore matching silver tops the draped off of one shoulder and skinny jeans. Their hair spiraled down there backs in long black strips.

"Well, I'm Crystal and that's June." The other one side, flashing a perfectly straight row of teeth, "Not that you can tell the difference."

"You can tell the difference after a while," Cherry said, even though I had already figured out the differences between them,

"I think I've got it. June's nose is a little wider, Crystal's voice is a little deeper, June had one tooth that's angled a little differently, and their nose piercing's, one has a square and the other a circle." I finished, and they just stared at me,

"Wow, you're good." June said,

"Derek still can't tell the difference between us." Crystal said, puzzled.

Well, Derek wasn't a Gallagher Girl.

**Bex POV:**

The door swung open, and in walked none other than, Mr. Solomon.

"Well, you can all sit here and puzzle over where Cammie and Zach have waltzed off to, or you can just take my word for it and go to Vegas." He said, strolling across the room as if he hadn't just solved something huge, the tone of his voice was one that you would use if you were listing cooking ingredients, not the locations of two elite spies. "Although, Cammie already left, and I'm sure Zach is ready to follow any time now."

"That's great and all but, who are you?" Troy said standing up to confront him, and I heard Grant laugh,

"COC kid? Ah, you must be the one their looking for. You and her." Mr. Solomon said pointing to Callie who froze.

"Joe, how do you know all of this?" Abby said leaning forward on her knees,

"Just trust me." He said, "None of you have a problem with that do you?" he said, leaning against the wall as Townsend spoke up,

"Well, actually-"

"Shut up Townsend." Abby and Mr. Solomon said at the same time, I bit back a laugh.

**xXxXxXx**

I couldn't stop moving. I pushed my head back harder into my seat on out flight to Seattle, which we had just barley caught. Mr. Solomon had timed his visit so that we would have time to make it on our flight, but who knew he could time it so close?

"Bex, calm down." Grant said, trapping my hands under his as they tried franticly to move again. I needed to busy myself with something. Anything.

"I can't. I just-" I stopped, and took a breath, "I hope we're right on this one."

"Well at least we're looking for them," he said, and I nodded, " It's better than sitting in a hotel and driving ourselves crazy."

It was true, but what we would find in Seattle, I don't know. But I guess it's not what we might find that scares me. It's what we might not.

**Cammie POV:**

We laughed harder at something Cherry said, and I noticed Crystal rubbing her temple, grimacing as the bass on the blaring music intensified.

"I have a super bad headache." She said, flinching as one of the guys behind her yelled something to his friends.

"You guys wanna, take a walk to the side lot? That might give you enough time to get over it," Cherry offered, "I mean if you're all okay with that, some people don't like leaving the party." She added looking at June and I,

"I'll g, these guys are starting to get annoying." June said, taking a step towards the side of the house, "You wanna come too, London?"

"Yeah," I nodded, " I'd like to see more of the place anyway." And we started to walk, as we strayed away from the loud music and party-goers Crystal started to look better. We turned the corner around the house, and ran right into Brad and Derek.

"Oh hey guys!" Cherry chirped, before squeezing her eyebrows together, "What are you doing over here?"

"Just getting away from it all." Brad said, gesturing to the house where I could still heard the music coming from. "You too?"

We all nodded, Cherry skipped over to the guys, and stretched up onto her toes to whisper something to Brad who nodded, before walking over to June, Crystal and I.

I saw Cherry pull out a phone as Brad draped his arm around me, "So, I see you met the twins," he kind of sounded excited, but something about his voice…

"Crystal." Derek said, draping his arm around June,

"Nope, nice try though." She chuckled, stepping away from him as he let his arm fall off her shoulders.

"Darn," he scratched his head, just as a twig snapped in the thick wall of trees next to the lot.

"What was that?" I asked, scanning the shadows,

"Probably just one of the guys being an idiot." Brad said, and I wanted to believe him, but for some reason I couldn't.

That's when I saw the shadows. Lots of them.

"No, something's wrong." I said, and Brad let his arm fall off my shoulders,

"Too late," Cherry said, turning to look at me, "Cammie."

The shadows came out of the trees.

I never had a chance.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duhhhhhh!**

**Sooooo... yeah. Do you think Zach's gonna be too late? Hmmmm?**

**And I wanna know what you guys are thinking of Brad, Derek Cherry, and the twins!**

**Oh, and this was super fun to write! I don't know exactly why but it kind of wrote itself! Anyways, please review because I really look forward to knowing what you think so I know if the story is going well, its hard for me to tell sometimes... and it just helps to know people care! :)**

**Sooo please please PLEASE,**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Cammie POV:**

I couldn't believe it, I had walked right into a trap.

"You liar!" I yelled, lashing out at Brad, striking him across the face before anyone could react, he stumbled backwards, a line of blood trickling down his chin, bewildered.

"Cammie I-" he started but Cherry stepped in,

"God, you're so stupid!" her fist flew out towards me but I stopped it grabbing her arm, and twisting it until she gasped in pain, I looked at the odd angle that I had bent her arm into triumphantly. Just a little more and it would snap, and she could feel it. "Derek!" she squeaked, and Derek moved towards me, one step at a time like he was scared.

Finally, when he was close enough, I shoved Cherry sending her sprawling onto the ground at his feet and I jumped, high into the air and let my foot snap out, making hard contact with his forehead. He crumpled to the ground, landing on top of Cherry.

I looked back at the Twins, who were just standing there timidly. They were obviously the techies of the group.

"Why?" I asked turning back to Brad who had wiped the blood off his face, I glanced out of the corner of my eye towards the shadows who were still moving closer, although they seemed to be taking their time, they knew I couldn't get a away, there were too many.

"I had to." He said, also looking at the shadows,

"CoC?" I said but I already knew the answer,

"How did you know?" he asked, he wasn't surprised, just curious.

"Spy." I pointed at myself before gesturing to Cherry and Derek, who were still unconscious on the ground,

"You're good." He said, nodding,

"Thanks," I said, clenching my fists, if I was going to fight him it would have to be soon, the shadows were almost here, "How did you find me?" I said suddenly, before they took me, I needed to know my flaw.

"I don't know, it was luck." His lips curled into a small grin, one I had seen countless times, "I didn't even mean too. I saw that Goode guy at the club, I had heard of him before, heard he was really good. I followed him, to that fire escape, it was really difficult just to get there, I don't think he even noticed how many tricks he used to lose me. The moves were so smooth, effortless, he did it without thinking." He said, finally looking back to me, "He was with you, and he called you Cammie. You noticed us and ran, but when Bianca introduced us, that was just luck." I nodded, understanding,

"So what now?" I half expected him to ask what I meant ,but he just answered,

"Depends on if you're gonna fight or not. I doubt you're just gonna let us take you right?" the grin grew into a hopeful smile and I shook my head, "Figures," he nodded, the smile disappeared and he began rolling his sleeves up above his elbows, "let's get it over with. You realize you're not going to get away right? They have the house surrounded. They know how good you are."

"Yeah, I know." I smirked, "But it's worth a shot." I jumped, landing in a crouch to his left, sweeping his feet out from under him.

He hit the ground hard, but quickly rolled back to his feet. I stood just in time for him to swing at the place I had been crouched a moment before. His fist cut through the air beside me and I grabbed his arm, but he used his momentum to rip free from my grasp. He quickly turned and hit me with his other arm, sending me to the ground. I rolled hooking the back of my foot onto his ankle and pulling him to the ground. This time I was quicker, I got to my knees and delivered one, two, three, punches to the right side of his face before hopping to my feet, bouncing on my toes as he stood.

He gingerly touched the giant red shape on his cheek, before he took a shot at my knees, causing me to fall, my hands shot out to brace me for the fall, and when they hit the grass something sharp dug into my skin. I quickly curled my fingers around it and raked it across Brad's face as he came to pin me down.

He stumbled back, blood seeping out from between his fingers.

"Sorry," I said, getting back to my feet,

"No that, was good. Should've seen it coming." He gasped, still trying to cover the hole in the side of his face. Before he could do anything, I took two steps towards him and kicked him in the knees, heard a sickening, _crunch_ as he crumpled to the ground.

Before I could do anything else someone grabbed my arms.

I was out of time.

The shadows had me.

**Zach POV:**

**(3 hours later)**

My fist pounded against the door until a girl, with bright red hair swung it open.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice sounded sweet but I knew better. I stepped out of the shadows into the light that was seeping out of the house.

"I need to talk to London." I craped my neck to see behind her, and she moved to block my view,

"She's gone." Her voice was cold now, and I knew she wasn't lying,

"Where is she?" I said, balling my hands into fists. I was tired of being one step behind her, I was always so come to getting her back.

"Gone." Was all she said,

"Fine. Where's Brad." It wasn't a question, so she just let the door swing open and disappeared into the house. I followed, until we entered a living room, and there he was, battered and bloody on the dark leather couch. His face was cut up and swollen pretty bad, a giant bruise danced across his cheek. His leg was rested up on the table in front of him, with a bag of ice on his knee. I couldn't see it very well but his knee looked like it was bent weird, I couldn't help but smirk.

His eyes were closed but when I walked in they snapped open,

"He's looking for Cammie." Cherry said coolly, and I resisted to urge to let my already clenched fist fly into her face. The way she said Cammie's name, like she was a disease, made me furious. But how did she know Cammie's name?

"She's gone man." Brad, said looking up at me, tired. "Although she didn't go without a fight." He looked at his knee, and I resisted the urge to break out laughing. Cammie did this to him? It was hard to imagine such a small girl fighting a big guy like Brad, and leaving him like this. But she was a Gallagher Girl, so it didn't surprise me.

By now the girl with the red hair had disappeared, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"She's good." I said, looking at the deep gash running from his temple to his jaw,

"I know." He laughed, but flinched, "She didn't even get a scratch." He shook his head, "I doubt she's still scratch-less though. You know how they are." He added, but there wasn't any kind of triumph in it, he sounded, sad.

I didn't dwell on that though, the COC had Cammie. Pain shook my body, but it was unlike anything I had felt before. It wasn't physical, nobody had hit me, but I wished they had.

"Where did they take her?" I spoke through my teeth, willing myself not to take those few steps across the room and finish him off. He gave her to them, and he had the nerve to sound sad about it. It would be so easy to take him out, he was already badly injured.

"I don't know, I was out." He sounded ashamed, but he had never seen a Gallagher Girl fight before.

"Brad," the girl appeared in the doorway, he was with another guy who also had a bruise on the side of his face, Cammie must have gotten him too "Should we get rid of him?" she nodded towards me,

I wished they would try.

"No, do you know who this is?" Brad laughed, and the two in the doorway shook their heads, looking slightly awkward, "This is Goode. You've heard of him before." He said and the two froze. Apparently they knew my mom.

"Oh, I should have known. He has the eyes."

* * *

**So, there you go!**

**They got her, and Zach was too late :(**

**I promised I would update again soon! This was another chapter that was really easy to write, so I had a ton of fun with it!**

**As always,**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13:**

**Bex POV:**

I stepped out into the crowded airport, scanning the area before me hopefully, as if Cammie would just be sitting there waiting for us. If only it was that easy.

Grant grabbed my hand, and began to lead the group through the giant mass of people, even at the ridiculously early hour. It was 4:00 in the morning, and I hadn't slept at all. We all moved and dodged tourists as they frantically searched for their flights. This place was a zoo.

I stayed close behind Grant, still holding onto his hand, with the rest of our group behind me. Suddenly Grant stopped, causing everyone to run into each other,

"Hey, what are you-" but he just dropped his bags, released my hand and took off, barreling through the crowd until he tackled someone in you crowd, I saw a flash of dark hair, and a shriek escaped my lips as I followed, plowing through the same tourists Grant had just pushed away.

Many swore at us as we followed, but nobody cared about the grumps trying to find their flights in the swarm of people. We found him.

We found Zach.

And if Mr. Solomon was right Cammie would be nearby.

Grant still had Zach pinned to the ground, and as soon as Jonas caught up he also jumped into the heap, Liz hugged Riley, and Macey had even dropped her bags when she saw Zach. By now I was crying, and Townsend, Abby, and Mr. Solomon just stood there, shocked.

Finally Grant got up, helping Zach to his feet, beaming. Zach, wasn't so happy.

"Dude!" Grant said, hugging Zach, who finally smirked and hugged him back, "Where were you?"

"Like you haven't figured it out." Zach said, before Macey, Liz and I jumped on him, wrapping him in another hug.

"Why did you go without us?" Jonas asked after we released him. Jonas looked hurt, we all were, and it must have made Zach feel bad because he hung his head, letting his hair cover his eyes,

"I thought it was for the best."

"Just don't do it again." Grant said, clamping his hand down on his shoulder, "Please." But Zach didn't say anything, they just looked at each other, until Grant let go, a grin on his lips.

"Where's Cammie?" I asked, not able to hold in the question any longer, his smirk disappeared and his expression went cold, for a second I was almost scared of what he might do. I was more afraid of what he might say.

"They got her," as all he said.

It was all we needed. We all knew what it meant. I couldn't believe it, there was no way, Cammie never got caught, it wasn't possible. You can't catch a chameleon.

The room began to spin, and the temperature dropped, or did it rise? I couldn't be sure. I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

You can't catch a chameleon.

You can't catch a chameleon.

I didn't know what to do, darkness was creeping up on me.

You can't catch a chameleon.

I gave into it, and crumpled to the floor.

**1 month later:**

Liz was trying to type on her laptop but tears kept sliding down her cheeks and landing on the keyboard, Riley was trying to help her, whispering encouragement into her ear. Everytime she would nod, wipe her face and continue to type.

Macey and Liam were arguing with Townsend about out next stop, now we were in New York, waiting in a giant hotel room that Macey had insisted on. Callie and Troy, were searching through a couple files they knew because of the COC. Abby and Mr. Solomon were hunched over a map, talking in hushed voices, but if I wanted to I could've easily heard them. I just didn't care enough.

Zach had disappeared again. He would return in a few hours, covered in new cuts and bruises but by now nobody would even ask what they were from, it was useless to ask.

Grant was playing with my hair, and I just sat there. Staring, thinking. That's all I did now. Think, Hope, Wish.

Suddenly Abby's cell rang, and everyone sat up, hoping for something, anything. Maybe a clue, a location, a sighting, but no, she just sat there, expressionless, and finally said,

"Okay, we'll be back by tomorrow." She closed the phone and stood up. "It's over." She said, looking at us, "They said we're done. We have to go back."

"No!" I yelled, and it startled everyone, I hadn't talked much lately, they didn't expect me to say something, "We can't go back! Not without Cammie!"

"Bex! It's over!" Abby yelled, and I stumbled back, she had never yelled at us. She always kept her cool, "She's probably dead by now. The trails gone cold." She said, calmer now, "In fact, the trails practically frozen now. We're not going to find her."

We all let that sink in, and suddenly Zach burst through the doors.

"Zach!" I said, frantic now, "Tell her! Tell her we can still find Cammie!" his eyes were cold, the rest of his face remained blank,

"No Bex," he took a deep breath, "Abby's right. She's probably dead."

This time I just nodded, sitting back down next to Grant. I heard Liz choke on a sob, and Macey was clutching onto the front of Liam's shirt, Mr. Solomon even slid an arm around Abby and pulled her into a hug.

It was over. We lost.

**1 month later:**

**Zach POV:**

We had been back to Gallagher for a while, but it still felt new. The halls felt empty now,and people didn't treat us the same anymore. Girls rarely tried to flirt with me anymore, and everyone steered clear of our group when we were at together.

Everyone was trying to fake their way back to how things used to be, Liz studied constantly, Liam worked out more than ever, Grant got into a lot of trouble, Macey's closet was bursting from all of the new shoes she'd bought, Jonas was coming up with one new invention after another, and Riley just kind of went with the flow, doing whatever he wanted to.

Bex was different now though. So was I, I guess. We didn't try to fake anything, we never pretended it never happened, because we knew it did.

I poured myself into my work, I lived for Cov Ops assignments, it was the only time I could take my mind off of everything else.

"Zach," Mrs. Dabney said, her voice was too kind. Everyone was, always afraid of setting off one of the poor insane kids, driven crazy by a mission gone wrong, "Headmistress Morgan would like to see you in her office."

"Okay," I said getting up out of my chair, "Thank you."

I walked through the halls until I stood outside the door to Headmistress Morgan's office. I knocked, and the door swung open instantly, Mr. Solomon was there, gesturing for me to come in.

I walked, in, surprised to see Bex, Liz, Riley, Grant, Jonas, Macey and Liam already there,

"Good, now that you're all here, I have to tell you something." She said, a tear sliding down her cheek, and we all assumed the worst. We had proof, and Cammie was dead. A little piece of me screamed that it wasn't true, it couldn't be, there was still hope. Maybe that's not why Cammie's mom was crying.

"We've received some information from the COC regarding the disappearance of Cammie." Mr. Solomon said, and she nodded at him gratefully,

"They sent us a video." She said, "If you wish to see it, you may. If not you can leave now." Nobody moved, so she just turned the screen on her desk to face us and pressed a few buttons on her keyboard.

There she was, tied down, bruised and bloody in the middle of a white room, that was stained red in some places, like the place where Cammie was chained to a chair, that spot was almost solid red. I realized that it was blood, and I shivered, maybe it wasn't all hers, I tried to tell myself, but I wasn't foolish enough to believe it.

She was slumped in her chair, eyes closed, I couldn't tell if she was breathing, but suddenly someone walked in and she sat up, her eyes snapping open.

"Good morning Cameron." The person said, a woman, with long dark hair, almost black but not quite.

"Good morning." Cammie said dully, rolling her eyes,

"Why, that wasn't very enthusiastic." The woman sneered, "and to think, I was feeling nice today!"

"Nice is weak." Cammie snapped, "You taught me that yourself. Good to know your own lessons came back to bite you in the ass."

I turned to see everyone smiling through tears, but stopped as soon as Cammie screamed, jolting and twisting as some invisable force hit her.

"Why, I do love that little button," The woman laughed, tapping a little black control in the palm of her hand, every time she touched it, it sent a jolt through Cammie. It must have been shocking her, I almost punched the screen to stop it, but that wouldn't do any good.

"Yeah, it's just awesome." Cammie groaned, hanging her head, and breathing heavily.

"Good to know you think so." The lady said, pressing down on it once more before sliding it into her pocket, "Well, I brought you a guest." Cammie, snorted, liftingher haed to look at the woman,

"What this time? Poisionous snakes? Going to lock me in here with a starving tiger? Did you have the man with the whips come back? You thought that one was entertaining last time."

"Oh, yes. He was quite talented wasn't he, the ones that he stuck in the fire, seemed extremely painful!" she gushed, as if she was talking about her grandmothers cookie recipe. From what Cammie said, it sounded like they were doing anything but baking cookies in that room, "But unfortunately no. It's actually one of your old friends!" she turned to open the door, and Brad waked in.

I once again resisted the urge to smash the screen, but I reminded myself it would do us no good. I saw the scar on his face that Cammie had given him and I felt a pang of pride, but it was quickly smothered by all the other things that were going on in my head.

When he saw her he took a step back, and something flashed across his face, guilt? But it was gone a moment later, and he was expressionless,

"Oh, hey Brad." Cammie said, her voice was venomous, and he tensed up for a moment,

"Oh Cammie, you know that's not how we treat guests!" the lady gushed and a jolt of electricity ran through Cammie,

"Stop!" Brad yelled, slapping the black controller out of the woman's hand sending it skidding across the room, "I've got it."

The woman looked disappointed but made no move to retrieve the button, instead Brad moved towards Cammie, and I realized he still walked with a limp. He stopped a few feet from her, staying well away from her vicious kicks.

"Why Brad?" she asked, her voice cracked as she looked up at him,

"You killed my sister. Savannah."

"She was going to kill me! And Zach." Her voice broke again at my name and a tear fell down her blood streaked cheeks.

"She was my sister! I don't care what she was going to do!" he yelled, but there was no force in it, he didn't mean it.

"Why are you here?" she asked, and he said just one word,

"Revenge." And his hand reached into his pocket, and something glinted in his hand. A knife. I heard someone gasp, but I was to intent on watching the video. Without another word his hand lashed out, and Cammie slumped in her seat.

The knife fell to the ground, red.

* * *

**Well, right about now I bet you're hating Brad! Just don't freak out yet! Kay?**

**On the bright side, they found Zach!**

**So yeah, tell me what you think, review are very much appreciated!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Zach POV:**

Bex screamed before falling silent, I heard Liz sobbing, Macey was whispering something under her breath, Grant stood up and walked to the other side of the office, but I just sat there frozen. But doing nothing didn't seem right, so I stood up and walked towards the door,

"Zach?" Grant said, taking a step towards me, just as I sent my fist through the wall. He grabbed my shoulder, and leaned closer, I thought he was going to tell me to calm down but instead he whispered,

"We're gonna kill them." Before taking a step back. This was why we were best friends.

I nodded. Brad would die.

**Cammie POV:**

"You okay?" Brad whispered, looking at the gash in my arm, "I clipped you pretty good."

"I'm fine." I said, wincing as he moved my arm to get a better view of the cut he'd accidentally given me cutting the ropes to free me from that hell hole.

"Troy and Callie are here," he said, "They're gonna create a scene while I get you out of here."

"Anyone else?" I ask excitedly, maybe Bex was here, or Macey. Maybe Liz was coordinating something from a safe room with a laptop somewhere? Was it too much to hope that Zach would come to help?

"No." he shook his head, "Everyone else thinks you're dead by now." I felt a pang of guilt, it would drive them crazy. Poor Liz, was probably crying somewhere, Macey and Bex would try to tough it out, hopefully they could stay strong for Liz. Just until I got back.

"Oh, it's probably for the best." I said, and Brad's phone buzzed,

"That's our cue." He said, and the alarms went off. He grinned and helped me up, opening the door to the supply closet we had been sitting in, we ran down the halls, weaving though the complicated maze that was the CoC headquarters.

Just as planned we didn't see anyone. Everyone on this floor would clear out to respond to the alarms that Troy and Callie would 'accidently' trigger while breaking in.

But of course the plan couldn't go exactly as planned, someone had been slow to react, and was just now making his way up to the main level. Unfortunately, I didn't exactly look like a business woman, covered in blood and bruises. It was obvious what we were doing.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the guy yelled, beginning to pull something out of his belt, but Brad ran towards him, knocking him to the ground.

"Help!" the guy yelled before Brad knocked him out.

He cursed, getting off the ground and turning to look at me, "Okay, we have to hurry we only have a couple minutes before-" he stopped as footsteps began pounding down the stairs towards us, "Nevermind," he rolled his eyes, "Troy and Callie will meet you outside, probably. Find them,"

"You're not coming?" I asked, starting to panic,

"No, someone has to be here for them to find." He said, "They won't hurt me. And this way they won't know you're missing until it's too late, now go!" he said, pushing me in the other direction as they footsteps stopped outside of the door.

I took off, running down the halls with no idea where to go, until I ran right into a man, who was rounding the corner, without giving him time to cry out I knocked him out with one punch. But I could hear more footsteps pounding down the hall towards me so I turned back around and ran back to the supply closet Brad and I had hidden in before.

I locked the door, relieved when I heard the telltale click that announced I was safe. Well, at least for now.

"What do I do now?" I whispered to myself, backing against the wall, and slowly sliding down to the floor, but my fingers brushed something cold, metal. I instantly got an idea, it was a vent, and my ticket out.

I carefully pried the cover off, revealing a small space, just big enough for me to crawl through.

I slowly crept into the vent, my heart pounding at the thought of getting out of here. As soon as I was out, I could go home.

I moved silently through the small metal passages, not sure where I was going until I turned, and finally, I saw light. Not just any light. Sunlight.

I gasped, speeding up as much as I could without causing loud noises, but when I got to the end, there was no opening, just a straight line up.

"Great." I whispered, standing up in the small space, the vent was narrow but led straight up for about ten feet before it opened up to the sky. I wasn't going back the way I came, no way. This was my way out, I knew it.

I pressed my back against the wall and kicked my feet up to the other wall, and slowly, began to work my way up the vent.

I moved slowly, an inch at a time, I was being very careful. I had one shot. If I slipped, they would hear it, with all the intrusions, there would be no way they weren't all on high alert. One chance.

My foot slipped, and I gasped, throwing my hands out to catch myself before I could slip anymore. Carefully, holding my breath I wedged my foot back into place and began to climb again. Finally, I reached the top, and without bothering to unscrew the bolts on the vent I broke it right off the hinges, and scrambled out of the hole.

I wanted to scream, to shout, to sing, two months in there, I was finally out! But I couldn't celebrate, I had to keep going, and I was glad to see a thick wall of trees a short distance away. I looked around and didn't see anyone, listened for a moment, nothing.

I raced across the grass, throwing my arms out as I reached the trees, I wasn't far from the place, it would be easy for them to catch me still, but for some reason I knew they wouldn't, I felt free, and nobody was going to take it away from me. I was sure of that.

All I had to do now was, wait for Callie and Troy, they should be out any moment. But just to be safe, I scaled a tree farther back into the woods surrounding the building and rested for once in a long time, in the branches.

**xXxXxXx**

It was dark now, and Troy and Callie still hadn't come out to find me, but there were plenty of reason they could be taking so long. Hopefully they were fine, because by the time the sun rose I would have to leave, and I had no idea what was out there, or even where I was. Surely I wasn't still in Washington. Someone was talking about New York, but maybe they were talking about another place. Another hell hole like this one.

A twig snapped, it was still far away, but I could hear the footsteps coming closer, whoever it was, wasn't alone.

"where is she?" I heard on whisper, and for a second it scared me and I immediately froze, but I felt every muscle in my body coil, ready to spring.

"She couldn't have gone far. She wouldn't she knows we're looking for her." The other said, and I relaxed, recognizing the voices now, Callie and Troy.

I slowly made my way down the tree and stopped on the lowest branch, "Looking for me?" I asked, and they both jumped,

"Cammie." Callie said, her hand on her heart, as she raced towards me, jumped onto the branch and gave me a hug. "It's so nice to see you! Everyone will be so relieved when you get back."

"more like freaked out." Troy said, and I looked at him, confused.

"Why? They'll be happy to see me." I said,

"He's right. They'll be shocked." Callie said, jumping back down to the ground, "It'll take some convincing that it's actually you." She added,

"Why?" and Troy stepped towards me,

"Cammie. They saw a video of you getting killed today."

* * *

**So she's not dead! But Zach and Grant seem pretty upset.**

**What do you think of Brad now? So many ups and downs!**

**Also, OMG 100 reviews! Thank you sooo much! To everyone who reviewed! Please, keep them coming!**

**So, tell me what you thought and,**

_**Please Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Zach POV:**

I collapsed onto my bed, but got up just as soon. Grant slammed the door, and began pacing.

"How are we going to find him?" he said, just as soon as Liz and Jonas walked in both carrying a laptop,

"One step ahead of you." Jonas said, turning the laptop so I could see, it was a list of files, from the CoC.

"How did you-" I started but Liz cut me off,

"If you think I'm gonna let this bastard-" she stopped, shocked, "I mean, I figured you would be going after him…"

"Go Liz," Bex said, strutting in. She reminded me of Abby, confident and cool. The air she carried suggested that she didn't care about anything. Not anymore. She was different, dangerous. "So, how we gonna do this?" She pulled out a pocketknife, and twirled it around her fingers, cool, collected. She was definitely picking this up from Abby.

"The file says he's being held in a cell, waiting to be interrogated." Riley said, reading the screen over Liz's shoulder,

"Ha. More like tortured." Macey's voice drifted into the room, she was leaning against the doorframe, you could barely tell she'd been crying, but her expression was wiped of any trace of sadness, now she was just mad.

Her eyes kept darting around the room, as if she was just looking for something to get to. You could tell she was out for blood, everyone was.

"Sounds like something they would do." I said, and everyone nodded, "Get someone to do their dirty work and then pretend it was their fault."

"Well, they're not getting to him first." Grant said, and everyone mumbled in approval.

**Callie POV:**

"So, now what?" I asked, scanning the trees again, it took all day to walk here from the road; there was no way we were going to make it back to the car tonight.

"Let's get as far as we can, and then rest for a while." Troy said, and Cammie nodded, and began to walk, I looked as Troy and began to follow, trudging deeper into the woods.

**xXxXxXx**

We walked for what seemed like forever, walking past tree after tree, bush after bush. I was really starting to get tired of this.

"That's it I'm done." I said, finally stopping the slow movement of my feet,

"Good." Troy mumbled, slumping against a tree, and Cammie silently, turned around and smiled weakly.

"I'm so tired," she swung onto a tree branch that hung low off the nearest tree and sat back, resting on the trunk. I walked over to Troy and lay down, resting my head in his lap. Cammie was playing with some twigs, keeping her hands busy constantly. But soon she was snoring softly, but her fingers kept moving around the small stick in her hand.

"She seems… different." I whispered, and Troy nodded, "I don't know why though."

"I see it too, just can't place it." He agreed, glancing at Cammie's sleeping figure in the tree, "It's gonna drive me crazy now." He said, almost as an afterthought, he had always been like that. Too grown-up and part of that was his insistence to know everything.

"Just let it go," I rolled my eyes, sorry I had even brought it up,

"You know I can't."

"I know."

We sat there for a while; Troy twirled my hair around his fingers aimlessly. His eyes far away, he was thinking about something, and I wanted to ask but, he would probably say it was nothing before going back to his thoughts. I was about to ask anyway, when I heard a slight movement in a tree to my right, I looked up, glad to find it was only a squirrel, Cammie had rolled over, her eyes squinted as she stared at the fuzzy creature in the branches.

Suddenly her hand flew out, and I saw the outline of something flying through the air towards the squirrel. Before I knew it the animal fell limp, and crashed into the ground. I crawled over to the now dead squirrel, and was startled at what I saw.

There was a twig, lodged into the middle of its chest.

"I think I figured it out." Troy said from over my shoulder,

"I think I did too." I turned and crawled back to the tree, pressing my back against the rough surface.

Cammie seemed to be sleeping again, but her fingers were moving again.

**xXxXxXx**

"Alright, let's get going." Troy said, helping me to my feet, Cammie groaned and swung down from the tree.

"I guess the farther we get from here the better." She said, yawning.

"Yeah, and I don't like it out here, gives me the creeps." I said, beginning to walk, Troy and Cammie sped up, walking on either side of me.

We walked for hours, just like yesterday, until we finally broke through the trees.

**Bex POV:**

I didn't sleep all night. There was too much running through my mind, but then again wouldn't anyone be this way? I saw my best friend get killed less 12 hours ago, but it seemed like an eternity, but at the same time it feels like only yesterday we were sitting in some dusty old room far below the school, discussing everything from boys to how much longer it would be until Mr. Smith ran out of disguises and came back as Ms. Smith.

But no, that was months ago, and it was almost impossible to wrap my head around it.

I couldn't take it any longer, I got out of bed and slipped out of the room into the darkness of the corridor. I trotted across the school until I stopped outside of the hidden elevator above Sub Level 2. I waited until it recognized me and opened up to reveal the small room that would lower into the Sub Level.

I stood there, just staring at the doors until they opened. I walked out into the next room, squeezing my eyes shut as I thought.

What was I even doing down here? There was purpose, no reason. No, there was a reason for everything. Then, I heard something move down the hall, I moved silently, until I stood in the doorway of the familiar classroom.

"Rebecca, what are you doing down here?" Mr. Solomon asked, without even turning to look at me, he had something in his hands, but I couldn't see what. All I could see was his back, and the reflecting dots that shone off of whatever he was moving in his hands.

"I can't handle it." I admitted, "I can't stay here."

"Bex," he started but he stopped, turning to look at me,

"I just need to get out of here, for just a while." I said, "I need something to work on, a mission." He didn't say anything, so instead I asked,

"Mr. Solomon, why are you down here?"

"Because, believe it or not," he said, "I can't take it sometimes either."

* * *

**Okay, it's been a while. I know and I'm sorry. I really had no reason that I haven't put this up other than lack of inspiration. So yeah, this took a while but it's up! and that's what matters!**

**So yeah, everyone's out to kill Brad, poor guy. But, we all saw this on coming...**

**And something's up with Cammie, weird huh?**

**Soooo, tell me what you think! You know how much I love hearing what you have to say! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Macey POV:**

I rolled out of bed earlier than normal, not surprised to see that Liz was laying awake, and Bex was gone.

"Bex?" I said, looking at Liz who just rolled over and stood up,

"Gone."

"Well duh," I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom just as Bex snuck in the door, "Have a nice little adventure?" I called from the sink where I was examining the shadows under my eyes. Hopeless, they were too dark, no way I'd be able to cover them up completely, not that I really cared.

"What are you guys up so early for?" she whispered, walking across the room to grab her uniform from the closet,

"Nightmares." Liz squeaked, and we nodded, it wasn't odd that we would all have nightmares the night we watched our best friend get killed, quite reasonable really.

"So, where were you?" I said, stepping out of the bathroom to look at her, she was calmer than yesterday, tired almost. Of course she was, she probably hadn't slept at all last night.

"Sub Level Two." She answered surprisingly,

"I can't believe you didn't lie about it." I said and she shrugged,

"No point."

**xXxXxXx**

The smooth wood of the hand rail glided beneath my fingers as we walked down to breakfast. I'd done this hundreds of times before, but never like this. People looked at us differently, even more so today.

"She told everyone last night at dinner." A voice whispered in my ear, and I turned to see Liam, walking along beside me.

"That explains the looks." Bex said, glaring at a freshman who happened to glace at her,

"Don't scare anyone too much." Liz squeaked, "It's going to take months as it is for people to drop the 'oh those poor girls' act again as it is, no need to make it worse."

As we neared the bottom of the stairs I saw Zach and Grant leaning against the wall, everyone seemed to stay away from them, they just kind of looked at the ground and walked faster as they neared them.

Maybe it was the cool look in their eyes, or just the fact that Cammie was gone and was in love with Zach. It made him dangerous, and definately off the market.

It was one thing to take a girls boyfriend, but nobody was eager to make a move on a dead girl's boyfriend.

"They fell into step with us as we entered the hall, and all of the loud voices fell to just a whisper.

"Well, this is fun." Zach said, no expression on his face, before spinning on his heel and walking right back out the way he came.

**Cammie POV:**

I ran my fingers over the smooth leather of the car for what must had been the millionth time.

"How are we going to get her into the hotel without people thinking something's wrong?" Callie asked, and Troy snorted,

"For some reason I think that we've had harder tasks than sneaking into a _hotel._"

"Yeah, well, she looks like death, most people don't walk around with that much blood on them."

Well, most people aren't running from an international terrorist group either." I said, trying to force my finger through the tangled mess that was my hair.

"I'll run in and grab a towel, and you can lend her some clothes and a brush." Troy decided, "That way she'll look just like any other mess." He finished, getting out of the car and striding towards the hotel.

"Well, how flattering." I said, rolling my eyes,

"Yep, he's a real charmer." Callie agreed, rolling out of the car and opening up the trunk. I could hear her going through things for a while before finally slamming it closed and sliding back into the car. "Here," she said handing me a pile of clothes, with a brush balancing on top, "get changed and then I'll help get the blood out of your hair."

I nodded and she slipped back out of the car, as I quickly pulled on the jeans and sweatshirt she had given me. When I was done she slid back into the car and began to work through the rat's-nest that was my hair. She had worked through about half of my hair when Troy came jogging out with the towels.

"Here," He handed the two plush towels back to Callie and I, one was damp and one dry, "I figured a damp towel would be more useful in cleaning up the blood." He said before ducking back out of the car.

I immediately rolled up the sleeves of the sweatshirt and rubbed as much of the dried blood off of my arms as I could, then my face and the spots that didn't hurt too much on my back. Some of my cuts were already healed, others still sore and a few were still open.

"Dang, you're really beat up." Callie said, taking the towel and helping to get some more of the blood of my neck and face,

"Yeah, I guess."

"Zach's going to murder them." She said, and at that I smiled.

I continued to work the brush through my hair as Callie tried to conceal some of the bruises that covered my face. At last she sat back and said,

"I think you're ready."

We jumped out of the car where Troy was unloading bags from the truck, he pulled out three suitcases and duffel bags.

"So, do I look just like any other mess?" I asked, and he laughed,

"Precisely." He grinned as he picked up two of the suitcases and two of the duffel bags and Callie immediately grabbed the last two bags,

"Um, I don't think so." I said moving to stand in front of Troy as he began to move towards the building.

"What?" he looked down at me, almost irritated.

"Give me those, I can take care of myself." I said, "or at least carry my own bags."

"You are injured and exhausted." He argued, and tried to walk around me but I moved in front of him again,

"Give." I held out one hand and Callie snorted behind me,

"Nope." He tried to go around me again,

"Yes." I said, more demanding now and he sighed, and dropped two of the bags, which I picked up quickly, refraining from winching as the strap from the duffle bag scraped over the gash in my arm,

"Fine, but if you pass out trying to get these to the elevator, I'm not coming back to get you. Better hope Callie's feeling generous today." He said, and started off towards the hotel.

My shoulder ached as we walked through the lobby and had escalated to shooting pains by the time we reached the elevator, but I didn't flinch once, just grinned and kept walking. By the time we stopped outside out room I had wondered more than once if Troy was serious about not coming back to get me if I passed out.

Finally, the door to the hotel room swung open and I dropped my bags,

"Well, I'm going to take a shower so I can clean up some of these cuts and then I'm going to bed, I don't care how early it is in the morning." I said, walking past the beds and towards the bathroom, noticing on my way there that there was only two beds and a couch, "and that bed, is mine."

"Ha. Looks like Troy has the couch." Callie chirped flinging herself onto the other bed as Troy grumbled something not very nice under his breath.

I closed the bathroom door behind me, immediately turning on the hot water and waiting for the room to fill with steam. I peeled the sweatshirt off, and then the jeans before turning to look in the mirror.

Cuts and bruises littered every limb and my back was swollen and scarred. There were dark shadows under my eyes, and despite Callie and my efforts blood was still crusted into my hair and skin. A large purple bruise was barely noticeable under the thick makeup Callie had layered on top of it but it would surely be a very noticeable after I washed my face. My eyes were dull, and for some reason different. I wondered if it was noticeable to anyone else, the slight way that they moved about the room, snapped towards the source of every noise. Surely nobody would notice, I was just being paranoid.

I stepped under the warm stream of water, and stood there as it ran down my back. I couldn't decide if it felt good or bad, it stung as it flowed over the cuts and scrapes that seemed to cover every part of my body but it seemed to pick up all of the tension in my muscles as it flowed over them and carry it down the drain.

I stood there like that for a long time, so long that the water began to cool before I began to work the shampoo through my hair. By the time I was done the water was cool.

I stepped out of the shower wrapping one of the fluffy towel hanging on the wall around my body and another around my hair, before walking over to the steam coated mirror hanging above a stainless-steal sink.

I was right about the bruise, a deep purple mark ran down the right side of my face, ending at my jaw, where it ached whenever I talked. My shoulders were stiff from the cuts and scrapes that were all trying to heal themselves, and the gash on my shoulder was slowly seeping blood again.

I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped off a few of the stay drops of blood before slipping on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt that Callie had brought me and slipped back into the other room, my towel still rapped around my head like a turban.

As soon as I stepped out the hushed voices in the next room stopped completely and Callie and Troy turned to just look at me,

"Um, hey do we have any bandages?" I spoke awkwardly, "I'm kinda bleeding again." Callie jumped up just now realizing that the drops of scarlet were slowly oozing down my arm.

"Yeah, I'll go get them!" she said, running towards the bags still lying on the floor near the door. She routed through them until she finally pulled out a little bag, full of bandages, gauze and all the other basic first aid materials.

She started towards me, already pulling pads of gauze out of the wrappers,

"Here, I'm better at this stuff." Troy said, carefully prying the bags from her hands and looking at the still bleeding cuts across my shoulder, "How did you get this? It looks new." He said, looking up from where he was picking out pieces of dirt and other crud out of my arm, sending needles of pain shooting up in every direction.

"It's from Brad, he got my arm when he was trying to cut the ropes." I said, wincing as he dug at my shoulder,

"Man, he snagged you pretty good." He said, his voice just above a whisper as he concentrated,

"I guess that explains the crazy bruises too." Callie said from over his shoulder,

"Callie," he said, his voice sharp and his eyes unmoving, "Out of my light." She blinked, backing away,

"Yeah, sorry." She mumbled, taking a few steps back before turning her back and walking over to her bags. Troy's jaw was clenched as he began to cover the cut with gauze, his eyes hard but otherwise they didn't fit with the rest of his expression. Tension hung heavily in the air, buzzing like a wire strung too tight, and hovering like a heavy storm cloud just before the rain began to fall.

"There," he said, finally sitting back, "Do you have any more?"

"So many I've lost count." I murmured, but instead of letting Troy clean them I just got up and walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers and finally giving into the exhaustion that has been following me since I left Gallagher.

**Macey POV:**

I pushed a strawberry around my plate as Headmistress Morgan took the podium for the usual announcements. As she rattled on about schedule changes for some of the Freshmen and some restrictions on what the eighth graders are allowed to use to make explosives in the labs, I scanned the long table, meeting the eyes of many whispering students. Zach had slipped back into the room at some point during breakfast, Liz was talking in a hush voice to Riley who had his head bent over her nodding every once and a while as she pointed at something she had written in her notebook. Zach, Grant, and Jonas were arguing about something, and Grant must have said something stupid because Zach and Jonas both rolled their eyes before continuing the conversation. Bex sat beside me, completely off in her own world, and I was half aware of Liam playing with my hair as he discussed something with Josh.

I watched as the Headmistress stepped away from the podium and Mr. Solomon took her spot,

"I need all students in Cov Ops in Sub Level Two, now." And everyone looked around thinking the same thing,

Mission.

* * *

**Okayyyy, soo? This one was a pretty long chapter but I couldn't seem to find a good place to stop!**

**And they're going on a mission? Hmm..**

**And Callie and Troy are acting weird, wonder why?**

**So anyways, tell me what you think and,**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Zach POV:**

I stood up with the rest of my class, and walked out the large door in the back of the hall as Mr. Solomon stepped down from the podium. As usual the room filled with voices discussing what we would be doing, but something else was plaguing my mind, why so soon?

It was just yesterday that the school had learned what happened, and already they were throwing us back into the field. But I wasn't going to complain, assignments like this were what I lived for now. Grant was walking beside me talking to Bex in a low voice, there was something in her eyes, that you could tell she was fighting to hide.

I shrugged it off, and continued with the procession of students rushing through the halls. Eventually we walked off the crowded elevator and into Sub Level Two. Mr. Solomon was already there, leaning against the back wall, his head hung low, and his eyes tired.

"Sit." Was all he said, and everyone scrambled for their seats, I settled for leaning against the back wall where the light didn't reach as well. When the room fell silent once again he began to walk towards the other end of the room, his footsteps echoing in the otherwise silent room. "As you all know," he started, finally stopping at the far wall but not turning to face the rest of the class, "We have lost a classmate recently." He finally turned the light hitting the features of his face at an odd angle casting shadows that made his eyes look darker than I knew they were.

"She was killed," he stated, and everyone in the room held their breath as he spoke, "after a mission." There was a few gasps as some started to cry, tears rolled down many of the students cheeks, but still nobody uttered a word.

"It happens." Mr. Solomon said, "This is the first time most of you have experienced something like this, someone who you've seen every day for years, someone you've worked with, laughed with, and even loved in some cases," I was aware of a few glances thrown my way, but I just clenched my jaw, and continued to stare at the teacher at the front of the room, "If you continue with this course of work, it won't be the last either." Mr. Solomon continued ignoring the tears and occasional sob, "next time it might be your best friend, you might be standing right next to them, and then they'll be gone, it could even be you." He paused, and this time actually looked around the roomful of students.

"If any of you would like to leave, you may do so now." I was surprised as everyone stayed seated, eyes glued on Mr. Solomon. Without a word he walked across the room and turned off the lights, plunging the room into darkness before an image lit up the room from the front of the room. It was Cammie, slumped against the same chair I had seen only the day before, bound tightly with ropes soaked in blood.

Gasps and sobs echoed around the room, and then the video began to play. I watched unmoving, almost in a trance until there was a flash of silver, and Cammie slumped against the bonds holding her, limp.

I threw a chair that had been sitting beside me, sending it flying into the wall with a satisfying crack as one of the legs fell off and the back bent awkwardly.

"If any of you would like to leave now, you may." Mr. Solomon said again, and no one moved a muscle, most were still staring in horror at the image at the front of the class, the same image that had been burned into my mind.

**Callie POV:**

I rolled over in my bed, finally turning away from the wall I'd been staring at for the last hour to avoid confronting Troy, but it was getting close to noon, and he knew I never slept this late.

"Good morning." He murmured, walking out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The sun was shining through the windows, and his golden eyes glittered. He ran a hand through his hair as he crossed the room and grabbed some clothes and walked back to the bathroom.

When the door closed behind him I slid out from under the covers, placing my feet on the cool ground, I saw my reflection in the window that led out to a balcony, my hair was wavy and messy from sleeping and my too-big T-shirt and sweatpants didn't help the look.

The bathroom door opened again and Troy walked out wearing only a pair of dark jeans, which hung low on his hips, and a shirt slung over his shoulder.

"What?" he said, looking at me oddly, and I was suddenly aware I had been staring,

"Nothing." I mumbled, grabbing some clothes off the top of my suitcase and ducking into the bathroom.

I quickly turned on the hot water, letting it run down my back for a couple minutes before I grabbed the shampoo and began to scrub at my hair. I closed my eyes and began to hum, replaying the same melody inside my head, and wondering where I had heard the smooth, steady sound before. Behind my closed lids a ball room appeared, and strong arms wrapped around my waist, there was a slight barely noticeable movement to the room, as if it were moving. I looked around, and recognized the room as the ship that had started all of this. So, the rough yet gentle hands at my back, belonged to Troy.

I looked up and saw the slight grin on his lips, and the fierceness that gleamed in his eyes whenever he was on a mission. The grin widened as I looked at him, and instead of smiling back as I wanted too, my face contorted into a scowl. Something flashed behind his eyes, a sliver of hurt, before the grin disappeared and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

The melody changed, faster and not nearly as smooth, strobe lights pierced the darkness as the pounding beat pierced the air. This time the dancing was different, the crowd of people where smashed together, twisting and rubbing against each other. I leaned against the bar off to the side, watching as some girl followed Troy around like a lost puppy.

He looked up at me, and instead of going over there as my legs ached to do, I turned my back to him, and grinned up at another tall figure. I glanced back over my shoulder, looking to see Troy no longer looking at me but leading the girl towards the dance floor. And for some reason my heart dropped.

The pulsing faced away, and gave way to the chiming music of a café, the air was cool, and I wrapped my fingers around a warm mug of thick, hot liquid. I sat beside a window, looking out into a crowded street, until something caught my eye, Troy, leaning against a street lamp, with a grin on his face. Laughing up at him was a pretty brunette, with wide, brown eyes and thick red lips. Troy looked up, meeting my eyes through the glass, but instead of the grin, he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and disappeared into the crowd.

I opened my eyes, the only sound was the soft splash of water droplets falling from the showerhead. I quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping one of the thick white towels around me. I dried my hair and got dressed before straightening my hair and applying a small amount of makeup.

I carefully snuck back into the other room, leaving the towel on the floor of the bathroom, and looping a braided belt though my skinny jeans. Just as I was closing the door, a picture fell from its place on the wall.

Faster than I thought possible, Cammie was up and her fist was through the center of the frame, shattering the glass. Slowly, she drew her hand back, coated in blood and slid back under the covers.

"Did that just happen?" I said, but Troy was already moving towards the broken frame and picking up shards of the broken glass.

"Grab a towel." He said, gesturing to the stack of hand towels on the bathroom counter. I tossed one to him, and he picked up a larger piece of glass, stained red with blood and carefully wrapped it up before standing up and slipping it into his bag.

"What was that?" I asked, wondering why Troy could possibly want a bloody piece of glass, it wasn't exactly the kind of souvenir you take home to show your friends.

"There's something-" he stopped, and ran his hand through his hair, "Something's not right."

"Tell me about it. Did you see how she moved?" I said, looking back at Cammie just now realizing how badly her hand was bleeding,

"Yeah Callie, I saw it." He said bluntly and I took a step back as the air flew out of my lungs.

I tried to cover the hurt that I knew must have been swimming in my eyes, but it must not have worked because something flashed in Troy's eyes, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was.

"I should get her hand wrapped, will you pick up that glass?" he said, this time his voice was softer, but not much.

"Yeah, I think I can manage." I said sourly, before turning to the mess of glass on the floor.

* * *

**Okay, I know, I know, updates have been slow. But honestly, I'm having a really hard time finding time to write. and I'm doing my best to keep the updates as quick as possible without turning this into a horribly written story.**

**But anywho, Cammie's acting creepy right? I mean the poor squirrel and now this? What's going on with her!? **

**And poor Zach. **

**The next update should be up either tonight or tomorrow, so be quick and tell me what you thought!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Callie POV:**

"There," Troy said, ripping of one final piece of tape and placing it around Cammie's torn knuckles, "She should really stop getting hurt. I'm running out of gauze and tape."

"It's great that you're so concerned for her health." I said, rolling my eyes and sweeping another piece of glass into my hand, but this one I wasn't paying attention too, and it dug into my palm leaving a streak of red. I winced, dropping the glass and grabbing the spot where drops of blood were slowly oozing out of the palm of my hand.

I swore under my breath, standing up and crossing the room into the bathroom. I placed my hand under the facet and turned on the water, watching as it ran off my hand red before sliding down the drain. I was aware of Troy watching from the door frame, and did my best to ignore him.

"Let me see it," he said, his voice vacant of that sharp edge that it held lately. I could feel him standing close behind me, reaching over my shoulder and grabbing my wrist before carefully turning my hand over and looking at the cut that ran the length of my hand, "Let's get this cleaned up, and then go get something to eat."

An hour later we were walking out of a small coffee shop and onto the more crowded street.

"Back at the room," I started, looking up at Troy before looking back down at my cappuccino, "You said something wasn't right."

"I did," he confirmed,

"What do you think?" I said, taking my eyes back away from the cup and looking up at Troy again.

"I don't know." He shook his head before taking a drink of his coffee, sighing when he pulled the cup away from his lips, "I think they did something to her."

"But what?" I said, shaking my hair out of my eyes as the wind picked up,

"If I knew, we wouldn't be having this problem, would we?" he said, looking back at me.

"I guess you're right." I mumbled as we stopped outside our hotel, "Hopefully she hasn't killed anything while we were gone."

"Cross your fingers."

**Bex POV:**

I trudged down the corridor towards the room I'd shared with my three best friends for what seemed like forever, but, as I have been forced to accept over the last few days, when I open the door only two of the beds will be occupied.

I placed my hand on the doorknob, and closed my eyes, envisioning how the room _should _look when the door swings open. I prayed that when the creaking hinges announced my arrival that three sets of eyes would look up from their spots laying across the beds, talking about boys, or grades, or how Liz had tripped in the Grand Hall during dinner. Talking in hushed voices about how cute one of the guys hair looked that day, or discussing the latest COV Ops assignment.

But I knew that's not what I'd see. The girls would be gone. The room barren. Liz wouldn't have tripped in the Grand Hall, she wasn't clumsy or careless. Not anymore. We didn't need to talk about the boys, it felt wrong without Cammie there, to discuss her hopeless love life. There was no Cov Ops assignment, and laughter and smiles were no longer exchanged between the girls who lived here. Those girls were gone. They'd died with the mission that, while the CIA called it a success, it felt more like a failure.

The knob turned under my hand, pulling out of my grasp as it swung inward and Macey stepped out into the hall.

"Oh," she said, surprised, "There you are."

"Here I am." I said, suddenly aware of the silent tears running down my face, falling to the ground. I watched as one hit the ground, and looked back up to Macey, who also had tears in her eyes.

"I miss her too." She whispered, a sob escaping as the tears spilled over sliding down her cheeks, leaving black trails of mascara behind.

"I know, everyone does."

**Grant POV:**

I paused outside the room, taking a deep breath before turning the knob and letting the door swing open. I wasn't surprised at what I saw. The room was trashed, the beds destroyed, a bookshelf was knocked over, and a hole decorated the wall above Zach's bed.

Zach was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at his blood streaked knuckles with a look of grim satisfaction on his face.

"What the hell man?" I said, "You're only hurting yourself more." He looked up at me, his smirk on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'd rather hurt than feel nothing." He said, before looking back down at his hand that was still dripping blood steadily onto the carpet at his feet.

"She wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this." At that he looked up at me, the smirk gone. "You know she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." His lips pressed into a tight line,

"I don't know anything anymore." His voice was slightly softer now, and I finally walked into the room, closing the door behind me,

"Well, I do." I started, "Cammie, loved you. You might not have seen it but everyone else did. She loved you just as much as you loved her, and anyone who loved someone like she loved you wouldn't want them to destroy themselves like you are. It'd kill her."

"I'm the reason she left. I'm the reason she's dead." He said softly, the words just a whisper.

"Zach, what happened when everyone split up?" I asked, but he didn't say a word.

"Zach, what happened." This time the words were a demand,

"Savannah happened."

"She found you?"

"Yeah, she found us. Said some things to Cammie. Tried to kill her." He said, running his bloodied hand through his hair, streaking his forehead with blood.

"How did Cammie get away? I mean, Savannah isn't one to just let someone go."

"Cammie killed her."

**Brad POV:**

"Oh, look who's up." A bitter voice whispered in my ear as I squinted against the bright light.

"Where am I?" The words burned my throat,

"That doesn't concern you." The voice answered and before I could argue started again, "what does concern you though, is getting that Cammie back here."

"If you think I'm doing that again you're insane." I struggled for the words, that still came out raspy and barely louder than a whisper,

"Well, then call me crazy, because you don't have a choice." The voice paused, chuckling but it sounded off, wrong, "Well, unless you want her to destroy herself."

"What do you mean?" I asked, struggling to turn, but I became aware of something binding my wrists.

"Oh, no. I'll leave you now, you obviously don't want to help your friend." Then I heard the footsteps moving away,

"Stop! What did you do to her?" I said, my voice finally rising above a whisper,

"Let's just say our little _project_ is going to need our help, and soon." And then the lights turned off and the door closed and I was left in the darkness with nothing but a million questions floating through my head.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duhhh!**

**Okay, so it took way longer to get this up than it was supposed to. But yeah, it is what it is.**

**Anywho, _project?_ what is that supposed to mean?! and poor Zach is really beating himself up now isn't he? **

**Pleaseee tell me what you thought and,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Cammie POV:**

I rolled over, sitting up in the bed and squinting against the bright sunlight shining in through the windows,

"Oh, well look who's up!" I heard Callie exclaim, and I could just barely see her striding across the room as my eyes struggled to adjust.

"You make it seem like I was asleep for-" she cut me off,

"Days? You were."

"What?" I jumped out from under the covers, hurrying to pick up my things, every second I spent here was another I spent away from my friends, another second they spent thinking I was dead.

"You slept all through yesterday, you were exhausted." She said simply, collapsing onto her bed,

"When are we leaving?" I asked, jogging across the room and shoving my clothes in my bag,

"We can leave as soon as you get ready and Troy gets back."

"Where did Troy go?" I asked, just now noticing his absence,

"He went to make a call. No big deal, just some arrangements for when we bring you back. Don't want to give anyone a heart attack or get attacked by security ya know?"

"Oh." Was all I said before racing into the bathroom to get ready.

**Abby POV:**

My fist slammed into the chest of the dummy, causing it to rock back and forth on the stand.

"Nice hit, but you may want to throw your body into it a little more, you're not getting all the power you could." I turned to see Townsend smirking at me, or maybe it was just another punching bag,

"You think I don't know that?" I asked, and he laughed, looking more like a punching bags every second,

"I just figured that if you knew, you'd do it." He said crossing his arms over his chest,

"What do you want?" I growled, trying to determine if I could close the distance between us and send my fist into that smirk before he stopped me,

"I came with a message, and no you wouldn't be able to get a good blow in." he said,

"How did you-" I started but he cut me off,

"You were looking too much at the distance between us, and the way you're holding yourself, you looked like you were ready to spring, but you wouldn't have made it."

"How do you know I wouldn't have made it?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest defensively,

"Because you wouldn't have tried." He said simply, taking a few steps towards me,

"And how would you know that?" I said and he laughed,

"Because you're attracted to me."

"What? No, I'm not." I sputtered,

**Bex POV:**

"Let's go!" I laughed as Liz, hopped on one foot out the door while trying to put on her shoe,

"You couldn't have waited like, three seconds?" she chuckled, jogging to catch up with Macey and me,

"My time is valuable," Macey answered, just as Professor Buckingham scuttled around the corner.

"Well, Ms. McHenry, I'd hate to cut into your oh so valuable time but Headmistress Morgan would like to speak with the three of you." the way she said, it sounded hopeful, and all of us picked up on that sliver of hope and took it as our own. I looked at my friends standing on either side of me, and without a word, took off down the hall.

I rounded the corner, barely aware of my feet touching the ground, I was flying and only the rhythmic thumps of every step I took and the matching strides of my friends running along behind me reminded me that I wasn't actually flying, that I hadn't sprouted wings and taken off into the sky.

Something swelled inside my chest, something I hadn't felt in a while. It seemed to pull me closer and closer to the office, where Cammie's mom would be sitting behind her ancient desk her hands clasped firmly together. I rounded another corner, and saw Grant and Liam walking towards us,

"Well, someone is excited to see us!" Grant said as we sprinted towards them, he grinned and crossed his arms as I reached them, and continued right past without a look back in the other direction. I was vaguely aware of Liam laughing as Grant no doubt stared back at the three retreating figures.

Finally I burst into her office, and there, sitting before her was a head of light brown hair, but when the head turned, something was off. Where there should be wide blue eyes, two brown eyes, so dark they almost melted into the pupil stared back at me. I looked closer, everything about the face looking back at me was wrong. The nose to pointed, the lips to full, the eyes were lined with black, causing the already stunning eyes to pop out in such a way that they seemed to burn right through.

The girl was beautiful. But I didn't care, just the way she looked back at us, the way she sat, the way she _breathed_. I hated her for all of it, I wanted nothing more than to shove her out of the large glass window behind the giant oak desk. I wanted her gone.

The joyful feeling that had been rising in my chest deflated. And I instantly longed for that feeling of hope to return, I wanted to fly through the halls again, held up by nothing but the raw hope that now was only a faint memory.

"Girls," my eyes snapped off of the girl looking back at us and moved to the faces of my friends beside me, "This is your new roommate. Her name is Camille." The girls smiled before saying,

"You can call me Cammie."

**Abby POV:**

"Yes, you are." Townsend chuckled, placing his hands behind his back, "If you hate me so much, go ahead, take a swing."

"You know that's dangerous." I whispered, but he just smiled,

"Not really, because you won't do it."

"I could kill you. With one punch." It was true. I was trained, I'd done it before. He knew how dangerous I could be, how could he be so sure of himself?

"I know Abby, but I also know that you won't hurt me." He let his hands drop back to his sides, grinning, "I know if I gave you a choice, kiss me or kill me, I'd come out of it more than fine."

I was stunned, something that never happened, couldn't happen to a spy. Ever. In this line of work you don't have the time to work back out of a daze, can't afford to let your mind wander, but just this once I did. So I stood there motionless until Townsend whispered,

"Take your pick." And then something happened, that I never would have predicted happened.

* * *

**Since I haven't been on in a while, I've decided to leave you with a little cliffy :)**

**Yes, its been a while hasn't it! But Im back, and I'll try to keep up with my writing this time!**

**But anyways, Abby and Townsend? whats going on there? What do you think she'll do?**

**And Camille? What do you think? **

**Anyways, show me you've missed me and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Bex POV:**

"No. We can't." I hissed, and her dark eyes widened in surprise,

"Okay, well then I guess Camille will have to do…" she said, the surprise at my outburst still apparent on her face,

"Or dead. That'll do too." I said, and heard our Headmistress gasp,

"Bex!" my eyes finally pulled away from the girl, and scanned the room my roomates were both looking at the girl the same as I was, with pure hatered.

"You expect us to room with her?" Macey said,

"I don't understand what the big deal is girls." She said, we all froze, shocked.

"She was your _daughter._" I hissed, and she sat back in her chair, as if blown back,

"Girls, it time to move on. We need to accept-"

"I don't have to accept anything." I said, turning and fleeing from the room, slamming the door behind me.

**Callie POV:**

I heard the shower turn on, just as Troy strolled back into the room.

"What did they say?" I asked, moving across the room towards him,

"They said they'd tell her mother immediately, but nobody other than her mother and the teachers would know."

"So Bex, Zach, Macey-"

"All think she's dead still."

"What happens when we bring her back?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper now,

"She doesn't get to go back, not yet at least." He said,

"Why though?" I asked, perplexed, she's supposed to be a senior, how was she supposed to graduate if she couldn't finish the year?

"She might be dangerous, I told them about all the things she's been doing in her sleep. We don't need her strangling one of her roomates in the middle of the night."

"Well, what are they going to do with her?"

"I don't know," he shrugged,

"This is going to kill her." I said, collapsing onto the couch, and raking my fingers through my hair.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do." He said, but as soon as he said it I shot up,

"What if we found out what they did to her?"

"Well then we could reverse it, hopefully. But how would we find out what they did to her? If they even did anything, this could just be some kind of mental breakdown…"

"No, they did something." I said, "And we're going to find out what."

**Brad POV:**

The lights turned on, burning my eyes as I struggled to see. I was aware that my wrists where free from their bonds.

"What's going on?" I stood up, stretching out my arms, still struggling to see through the bright light surrounding me,

"We're letting you go. To go find Cammie, and bring her back." The voice floated towards me,

"What makes you think I'm going to bring her back to _you_?" I continued to move about the room, finally able to make out certain shapes,

"Because, we're her only hope Brad. You would want to cause Cammie any harm, now would you?" At the softly spoken words, my heart began to race,

"What did you do to her?" The words bounced off the walls around me, coming back to me in waves,

"Oh, nothing much considering she was under close watch. We were only making her better you see, stronger, faster, mentally invinsible." The voice said smugly, "But without proper care, Cammie will destroy herself, and everything around her."

"What can you do that we can't? Between all the people back at Gallagher, I have a hard time believing that you're the only ones that can help her."

"But that's the thing Brad, there is no way to reverse this. She's a time bomb, and with all that we've taught you, you know how dangerous that can be." I continued to search for the source of these words, anxious to strangle the truth out of the source, or at least the truth I wanted to hear.

"Then if there's no helping her, what are you going to do?"

"We can manage it, continue her progress. Cammie has the potential to be amazing. She has potential to change things." The voice rose in excitement just as the door swung open to reveal a green expanse of grass, stretched out before a road, where a silver SUV sat idling. "Go and find her Brad, bring her back to us so we can help her."

**Cammie POV:**

I slid into the back of the sleek car that Troy pulled up to the front of the hotel in,

"Oh, new ride?" Callie giggled, as a sly smile stretched across his lips,

"I saw it and couldn't resist." He slid his hands over the dashboard once before placing his hands back on the wheel, and slamming his foot down on the gas. He weaved through the thick traffic, ignoring the honks of protest from his fellow drivers, Callie threw he head back laughing as he hit the highway and pressed the accelerator down a bit farther. I watched as the scenery went flew past in a blur, and while I would usually protest these driving speeds I could practically feel every inch between me and my home sliding beneath the wheels of the car.

Eventually Troy slowed down, looking around the car, "Watch this," he said, pressing a few buttons before the roof of the car slid back to reveal the clear blue sky,

"Awesome!" Callie said, fiddling with the radio until she found a station she was satisfied with and before turning up the volume until it was blasting so loud it drowned out the noise of the wind screaming past, and you could feel the bass rattling the car beneath us.

She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had previously been confined to releasing it into the wind and throwing her arms up, like something you'd see in a movie. I laughed along with her as she began to sing loudly to the song blaring over the radio. And then the thought crossed my mind, we weren't exactly being the most secretive with the car Troy had just stolen this morning. But neither Troy or Callie seemed to mind the added risk so I just settled back and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

**Alright, it's been a while hasn't it? Well anyway, Cammie's on her way home and that's the important thing right? Right! **

**What do you think Brad's going to do? I dont know, I don't know...**

**And any new thoughts on Camille? **

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, just to clear something up, everyone knows Cammies alive except for the students, sorry for the confusion! **

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

**Bex POV:**

I walked the my dorm, wanting to change out of the skirts we were required to wear during our classes and into a pair of sweatpants. It had been one of those days, and I knew that I wouldn't be scolded by any of the teachers for my change of attire.

I pushed the door open, my eyes snapping immediately to the disgusting scene around Cammie's bed. Clothes lay folded in an open suitcase, waiting to be put away. I stood there staring, until my focus was broken by Camille herself, walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Bex, right?" she said, trying to be friendly but no way I was giving into any of that.

"Get your crap off of Cammie's bed." I said, pretty coolly for the heated emotions that were running through me right now.

"What's everyone's deal with this Cammie girl? I mean, I just don't understand what-" I cut her off before she could say any more.

"Your right, You don't understand, so maybe you should just quit while your ahead, and _leave._" The words were more of a snarl as they left my mouth and Camille staggered back, frightened. But I'll have to stay, she recovered for it pretty well. She walked past me to the door before turning around,

"How about we walk down there and grab some dinner?" she said nodding towards the hall.

"Or how about I walk down there, and you pack up and catch the nearest flight back to wherever the hell you came from." I answered, shoving past her into the hallway,

"Okay, you walk down there and I'll follow. I don't know this school very well anyways." She said, parading down the hall behind me.

Damn. She was persistent.

I walked down the halls, so fast she had to jog to keep up. I made my way down the stairs and we were almost to the Grand Hall when Zach appeared, out of one of the secret hallways Cammie had probably shown him at one point.

"Did that wall just, like open?" Camille asked, in awe,

"No, he came from around the corner. Stupid." I added the insult, almost as an afterthought, but she accepted the lie and let the insult roll off her, completely unfazed. But then her eyes snapped up to Zach.

"Well, who's _that_?" she said, staring right at him,

"No. Absolutely not." I said stopping and turning to face her. I couldn't believe her.

"Oh, is that like your boyfriend or something?" she said, still looking past me towards Zach as he walked towards the Grand Hall,

"No. He's Cammie's boyfriend." I said, and her drifted back to me.

"But from what I've heard, Cammie's gone. So I don't see what the big deal is." She shrugged. I was so shocked, I didn't even say anything. I couldn't, but her words lit something in me, and it was only a matter of time before I exploded.

"The big deal Camille, is that you're walking in here like you own everyone and everything that you want. Even when those things still belong to Cammie." And before she could say another word, I turned and walked the rest of the way to the Grand Hall. Alone.

**Macey POV: **

Bex stormed into the Grand Hall, with her jaw clenched, and her fingers curled into fists, which is always a very scary way to see Bex.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked, picking at one of my finger nails before pulling a nail file out of my bag laying at my feet.

"Camille, that's the problem." She said, sitting down just as Headmistress Morgan took the podium. But just as she was about to speak, the doors swung open to reveal none other than, Camille.

"Well, I guess this is as good of a time as any to announce to all of you that we have a new student, Camille." Camille smiled as she strutted down the center of the Grand Hall and came to a stop next to the table that the guys were sitting at, and sat down right beside Zach.

"Why that little-" I started,

"Bitch." Bex finished for me.

**Zach POV:**

The new girl, Camille, strutted down the center of the Grand Hall like some model on a runway, and who knows, maybe she used to model, but all I knew for sure was that all eyes were on her. She kept walking, past numerous tables of girls, but didn't stop. Until she got to us. She easily slid into the spot between Grant and I.

"Um, hi Camille." I said, looking around her towards Grant who just shrugged.

She just giggled a little and tugged at a strand of hair hanging from behind her ear, "Call me Cammie."

**Abby POV:**

I walked down to my sisters office, trying to concentrate at the task at hand, but there was this little distraction, hanging in the back of my mind struggling to break free. But no, I shoved it back, and pushed open the door into the office. She was sitting behind her ancient desk just as I knew she would be, Solomon was already lounging in one of the chairs, acting as if none of the matters at hand concerned him in the slightest.

I let the door slide out of my hand but instead of falling back into the frame someone caught it, I turned and was suddenly face to face with Townsend. He smirked down at me,

"Good evening Abby," he said, before sliding past me and making his way to one of the chairs.

"Who invited him?" I said, gesturing to Townsend, who sat there leaning forwards with his elbows resting on his knees.

"I did." Solomon said, glancing between Townsend and I before returning his gaze to the desk.

"Let's not be too concerned on who's here, the matter on hand is who's coming."

**Zach POV:**

I walked down the corridor, not going anywhere really, just kind of going. Moving with no rhyme or reason to any of my movements, I moved like a ghost. Until I heard someone coming down the hallway. I quickly darted across the corridor, opening one of the secret doors I had watched Cammie slide into once. I was planning to just stay there until they walked past, but then I heard voices on the other end.

At the end, was a small room, with pieces of light pushing through the wall on one side, where the voices were coming from. I looked closer, and was shocked to see the inside of the headmistress's office, where there seemed to be some kind of meeting going on, with Townsend, Abby, and Mr. Solomon. But I didn't really think much of the meeting, until I heard Mr. Solomon,

"What are we going to do about Cammie coming back?"

* * *

**Woop. There it is.**

**How do you think Zach's gonna react? **

**And any ideas on what's on Abby's mind?**

**And Camille certainly isn't helping herself is she?**

**Well, anyway tell me what you think, and**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
